Just the Past
by MoRnIngLoRi
Summary: Sakura wants revenge. Yelen’s interested in getting Syaoran married and Sakura’s just the right candidate. Except SS both have something else in mind. The two pair up, nonetheless, and pretend to like each other. Except in the end..will it just be pretend
1. I'm Back

**Just the Past**

**Chapter one**

**I'm Back **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. **

**

* * *

**

Hey, everyone. How well do you think you know me? Sure, my names Sakura Kinomoto. Sure I'm rich, smart and sweet, but if you look at me and think that I'm a rich, spoiled brat, with a weak heart- then you're wrong. Because, money does not grow on trees... it doesn't come from the snap of a finger; it comes from pain and hard work.

It comes from the backstabbing and disappointment my dad had to endure, just so he could give his daughter, _me_, a better life. But in the end it wasn't worth anything, because you can't trust anybody. That's the one thing I've learned from my life and because of this, I've achieved my father's goal. I am happy now and life has never been better.

I admit that I have made mistakes, but the past is the past. Now is the future and I'm damned to make it the best it is.

But even if the future's bright, there is no escaping the past. There's no undoing what's been done, except to go back and fix the flaw. And that is exactly what I plan to do.

Because revenge is sweet, but love is even sweeter.

So if you think you know me pretty well, I only have two words to say to you: guess again.

* * *

"Daddy..." 

I flipped the picture frame over to the back so I couldn't see the picture.

Closing my eyes, letting my tears fall, I gently placed the picture at the bottom of my suitcase.

My last goodbye.

I held my hands to my mouth as I willed the tears to stop.

"Good bye Daddy, for the last time. I-I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to get your revenge."

I instantly stood up and looked around the room.

Today I was leaving.

Today I was going back to Hong Kong.

I stopped as I heard the deep voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

But I was going to miss him.

My husband, Danny stood in front of me with a worried expression.

I sighed, as I took his hands in mine and explained to him.

He broke down in front of me and cried.

This was the first time I'd seen him cry and it made me feel so bad.

But I didn't love him.

I couldn't.

I loved someone else.

The only reason I stayed with him was because he was my friend.

I loved him as a friend.

He helped me during those times after my father died and Touya disappeared.

He picked me up when I couldn't walk and helped me when I couldn't breathe.

Even though he's not a good father to Kali, my daughter he's good to me.

"I'll be back," I whispered to him.

I hated hurting him.

I hated lying to him and pretending that I loved him.

As much as I tried to love him I couldn't.

Those same eyes and messy brown hair called out to me.

Those same amber eyes and messy chestnut hair reached out to me and caressed me and loved me in my dreams.

Those same eyes and messy brown hair haunted me.

"I love you..." Danny whispered.

"I..."

I couldn't say anything.

Today, I couldn't lie.

I loved Syaoran.

* * *

Hong Kong 

A black limo pulled up onto the slick driveway, in a quick turn, causing the car to stop in a sudden.

A loud squeal was heard, along with a thump. The chauffer held his breath, until he heard a soft chuckle.

Inside

"Syaoran, why are we in a rush?" She squealed, as the limo made quick turns at the corners.

"Because," he said, "we're going to be late for that dinner party and mother's going to have my head if we do," he said, pulling her towards him.

She sighed, running a hand against his lap. "These party's are so lame. All they ever do is try to get you to meet another girl, so you could marry and settle down," she said bitterly.

Syaoran chuckled, caressing her face. "Don't worry Krista, you know that you're the only woman I want," he said.

"Now, let's just get to that party and get it over with okay?" He said, picking her up in a sudden movement and placing her onto his lap.

She squealed in shock, and turned to face Syaoran who had on a mischievous smirk.

"Fine," she whispered, as their lips brushed together in an enticing kiss.

"Oh, I love you," she moaned.

Right then, the limo swerved into the driveway and stopped suddenly, sending her flying forwards. She hit the tinted glass that separated the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

"Ooh," she moaned... one day that chauffer was going to get it.

Syaoran chuckled, pulling her towards him, and giving her one last kiss. "Behave," he said, when the door opened. (By the chauffer of course) He smiled at the chauffer, "thanks for getting us here quickly, Al," he said, patting his back and pulling a growling Krista out.

"No problem," he said, winking at the fuming Krista.

* * *

We walked into the ballroom 5 minutes late. I saw the look on my mother's face when she saw Krista hanging off my arm. 

She'd never liked her.

I was glad when Krista went off with some friends.

"Hi mother," I said lamely. I was so tired of these stupid parties.

"Oh and here is my son!" My mother said to someone.

I knew it.

I turned to the person and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

­­­­

* * *

Slowly, Sakura looked up. All sensible thoughts escaped. It was him...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well the first chapter of this story. Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. **

**morninglori**


	2. Sweet & Sour Memories

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 2: _Sweet & Sour Memories _**

Summary of last chapter: Sakura's finally going back to her hometown after several years. She's here to get the revenge she deserves and to get Syaoran back into her life. Last chapter, they meet face to face.�After all this time… will he remember?

* * *

We walked into the ballroom 5 minutes late. I saw the look on my mother's face when she saw Krista hanging off my arm. 

She'd never liked her.

I was glad when Krista went off with some friends.

"Hi mother," I said lamely. I was so tired of these stupid parties.

"Oh and here is my son!" My mother said to someone.

I knew it. This was another one of my mother's 'attempts' to get me with someone she approved of.

I turned to the person uninterested when suddenly I couldn't breathe.

Slowly, Sakura looked up... Her gasp caught in her throat... It really was him.

She was dressed in a silky pale pink chiffon dress with a feminine V-neck. The dress hugged her bodice, brandishing her many curves, but ended in elegant ruffles of laces as it protruded downwards.

She had curls of auburn hair that were held up by several pins. Strands of hair that escaped those pins hung loosely around her neck, curling slightly.

This girl had big, bright blue colored eyes and high cheekbones that jutted out. She looked, in a way, magical with her flushed cheeks.

"Syaoran, this is Jade. She tells me she's from Japan. She's just graduated and received her degree and now she's looking towards settling down."

He was pretty sure he saw his mother wink suggestively at him.

"And Jade, this is my son Syaoran."

"Hi Syaoran, nice to meet you," she said, stepping forward and extending a hand.

Syaoran took it graciously. Her hand felt small and smooth is his. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't believe so." She said slowly.

There was something about her big blue eyes or something that held a sense of familiarity. Maybe it was the way she stood, the way she carried herself, or the way she moved.

But he brushed off his feeling of déj�vu, her entrancing eyes and turned away towards Krista's voice.

* * *

End of party 

"We're here, madam."

"Thank you," Sakura nodded to the chauffer, as she stepped out of the black limo.

The driver nodded his head in respect and titled his hat. "Take care madam," he said.

As the limo, drove down the lane towards the exit, Sakura's smile thinned, "I'll try..."

Click. She twisted the lock on her door, pushing open the door to step into the front living room of the mansion.

Slowly she lifted up her head.

Warm peach colored walls spilled into her.. she was back..

The info slowly registered into her, and when it did..."I'm finally BacK!" She screamed, unable to contain her excitement.

All of a sudden she felt giddy. She squealed as she ran from room to room, up the stairs brushing her fingers against everything.

Everything felt alive to her... Everything was special.. Special like a memory...

A memory...

She froze as she stared down, the long hall way that she knew eventually led to a pink painted room...

**Flashback**

Fifteen year old Sakura K. sat on a cushion staring out her window. Outside, the hundred year old cherry blossom stood proud, vibrant and beautiful.

Its small, pink petals occasional fell to the ground playing with blades of the ever-so green grass, only to be swept up by the wind once more.. cherry blossoms... They reminded her of her own vibrant spirit; and they reminded her of all the good childhood days... but now...

"Sakura?" His voice flooded, softly in the air.

Outside a soft breeze blew in, blowing her honey hair into her eyes.

Slowly Sakura peeled her eyes away from the world outside and turned to Touya.

Touya stood there, all dressed up in his best clothes, one of the only pairs that he was able to keep.

He had sad eyes as he looked at her. "Sakura, I'm going."

Finally... Those words she had been dreading to hear all week.

**touya's pov**

"Sakura?"

Her face was as pale as snow and tears drizzled down her face.

Before Touya realized it, Sakura was there besides him, hugging him to death.

Touya stood there; shocked ... was this the kaijuu that was hugging him?

Suddenly he felt scared, as he hugged her back, cradling her in his arms.

A chill ran up his spine. He was just beginning to feel the wraths of his decision. In two days he would be joining the army, which would provide them with the money they needed to deal with their recent bankruptcy.

And that meant that there was a chance he might never seen Sakura or Fujitaka again… ever…

But still as his tears fell unnoticed, he clutched the back of Sakura's head. "It'll be alright…"

(A/N: Awwwwwww... no one expected them to get all mushy with each other... But hey itz kute... sniff. sniff..)

**End of Flashback**

Sakura clutched onto the wall, as her body trembled with despair and sorrow. That same night Touya had promised her that he would return.

Yet, not one word was heard from him after the 6th month he was away…not one word, meaning only one thing.

He was dead.

Sakura crumbled onto the floor, feeling so alone. Her mother was gone... and then Touya?

* * *

"Yes mother. I agree that Jade was quite lovely." 

"In terms of engagement?"

Wow. His mother was quick.

"Yeah, I- um.. I'm thinking of that."

"No, I know I said that last time.. Yeah. But this time will be different."

"Okay mother, yes, I'll see you at the ball, goodbye."

He sighed, as he hung up the phone. He leaned against the bed, propped against a pillow and closed his eyes, resting them for a minute. A frown tilted the corners of his lips as he thought about today's events.

He remembered there were several other girls he'd been introduced to, but that one person stuck in his head. And that person had something familiar to her. He'd known, the moment he first laid eyes on her that something was different about her.

But he couldn't work it out.

"Hey Syaoran…" a feminine voice pulled him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes lazily and came to face with lovely hazel orbs.

A lazy smile tugged on his face, but then turned into a disappointing frown. "Krista. What are you doing here?"

His mother disliked Krista and he knew, she would put up a fuss if she found out she was visiting him 24/7 and staying over nights.

Recently, she'd threaten to take away his inheritance of the company if he stayed with her.

The Li. Corp and the corp. Krista's father owned were always high competitors, but still he thought his mother's idea was ridiculous. Even so, he kept caution. His mother technically, still had greater power than him, even though his father was dead.

He resisted the small finger that brushed back his messy curls and the lips that pressed against the skin right below his ear. "I just came to see you," she whispered in his ears. "I couldn't wait until 11. Besides, your mother's drunk from all that wine she had. She can't tell the difference from me or another girl."

Syaoran highly doubted that. All Li's had a high alcohol tolerance and besides, he'd just spoken to her and she sounded very sober.

Even so, he pulled her into his lap, so she rested snug in his arms. "You are so stubborn," he said, caressing her blonde hair.

"I know." She stated.

"Anyway, I have a plan for us baby."

She whipped that blonde head of hers so she faced Syaoran face to face. "What's that?"

"Well, I've been thinking about getting married."

The look Krista shot him was understandable, but he kissed it away.

"It's not what you think," he chuckled. "Listen, my mother wants me to get married badly because she believes I need someone besides me to help manage the company. And when I do get married, she'll give me the company and then she'll believe I've settled down. She'll never suspect that we're still together, because… I do want us to be together," he added the last part, seeing her look of doubt.

"And who is this girl you'll marry? What if she won't accept you sneaking behind her back?"

Syaoran thought and the only face he could think of popped up. "Jade… I'll make it so, she'll never suspect." He grinned. This was a perfect plan, a bit cruel, but this way he could have exactly what he wanted.

* * *

feeling at home 

The movers had brought furniture into her new house before the afternoon and now she was settled. She'd repurchased her old house, but so she didn't cause any suspicions, she rented another house to live in, while she stayed here.

Now she sat in the couch of her new home, getting updates of what was happening back at Japan.

"I miss you too honey. Yes, I love you baby. Kali and everything's good."

On the word of Kali, a squeaky chip exceeded.

"Me? Oohhh… mommy, can I talk now, pleeease!"

Narrator: lols… I cant believe im keeping this narrator thing, but for the heck of preserving everything… ahem… clears throat So far, Syaoran has a plan, dealing with toying with Jade's emotions. Meanwhile, Sakura's got tricks of her own too. Why's she back? And why's she keeping her identity a secret. (yes, I purposely changed her hair and eye color) WE know something's gone on in their past…? Find out in the next chapter of 'Just the Past!'

Lol. Hope I didn't go overboard and turned that into a corny mess.

A/N:

Whelps. Review and read on pleasssio. If you find a gygunda (sp) mistake, I'd love to know about it. Meanwhile.

Review!

Peace out.

morninglori


	3. Running Away

**Just The Past  
Chapter 3: Running Away**

Last chapter summary: Syaoran and Sakura meet, but to keep her identity secret she is introduced as Jade. Strangely, Syaoran does not recognize her, but her appearance impacts him.� 

After the ball, Sakura heads home and is getting updated of what is happening back at home in Japan. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Krista plan a way to get together without suspicion. The person he is planning to use is… Jade.

* * *

feeling at home

The movers had brought furniture into her new house before the afternoon and now she was settled. She'd repurchased her old house, but so she didn't cause any suspicions, she rented another house to live in, while she stayed here.

Now she sat in the couch of her new home, getting updates of what was happening in her recent home.

"I miss you too honey. Yes, I love you baby. Kali and everything's good."

On the word of Kali, a squeaky chip exceeded.

"Me? Oohhh… mommy, can I talk now, pleeease!"

Full of giddiness, the little amber haired girl plopped onto the sofa, clutching the phone, "Hey Daddy!" She squealed.

"I'm good! Oh, you wanna speak to mommy? Alright…"

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

The morning air stirred with soft breezes that caused the fluttering of trees and seemed to make the butterflies dance.

In fact, it seemed to stir a new life.

Birds chirped.

Waterfalls splashed.

Buds formed.

The sun shone.

And eyes fluttered open…

It was the mark of a new beginning and a fresh start.

"Hmmm mmm.." A little bubbly eyed girl sat on top of the pink painted sheets playing with her new bought teddy bear. As she hummed and cuddled with the bear she called, Cuddly she watched mommy fold laundry sheets, pilling them high over her head and down once more. Up and down, up and down, the sheets went, flying like a bird...

Outside she saw two little birds flickering around as they circled in the air, diving and playing tag with each other. The little girl sighed as she watched them. If she had a friend to play with... if only..

"Kali?"

The little girl, softly turned to the sound of her name. Her blue eyed mother stared down lovely at her, having just finished folding the laundry.

"Yes mommy," she breathed, so softly unaware of her cuteness.

Sakura smiled down at her as she came over and scooped her up easily. "I love you Kali," she said, as she kissed her on her tiny nose.

Snuggling with mommy Kali giggled, "I love you too mommy, I'll love you forever."

I'll love you forever Sakura... no matter where you are...

"Mommy?" Little emerald eyes stared deep into hers.

"Hoe!" She proclaimed, and as if reality finally entered her, she broke into a soft reassuring smile.. "Oh sorry baby, I was just thinking," she whispered.

Kali nodded slowly, "okay mommy, now what are we going to do today! How about a trip to the zoo, or the stuff animal store, OR you can take me to the ice cream shop!" She squealed, in delight.

Sakura laughed, hearing the great giddiness erupting from the little 5 year old. Tickling her, she proclaimed, "how about mommy goes out take care of some matters and then comes back in the afternoon to take you out…hmm?"

In between laughter, the little girl pouted, "no fair mommy! I wannagoNOW!" And as if she couldn't hold it anymore she burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Sakura smiled, as she finally stopped tickling her. Pushing back a lock of her curly amber hair, she pulled her up into her arms. Staring into her eyes she whispered, "be understanding Kali, you know why mommy's here, right?"

Kali, who really had no clue why mommy had to leave, just nodded dumbly. She wanted so badly to spend time with mommy now, as mommy never spent enough time with her, but upon seeing the sad look that now plastered there, she softly whispered.

"I understand mommy, I'll be a good girl and wait for you to come back home in the afternoon."

Sakura smiled, as she placed a sweet kiss onto Kali's cheek, "your mommy's good girl. Thank you, baby."

* * *

later on.. after Sakura comes back  
"Oh, I'm singing in the sunshine, I'm singing in the sunshine...singing, singing.." Little Kali chirped brightly, as she skipped along the smooth grassy field.

Behind her Sakura watched her happily, as she took in the glimpses of the neighborhood.

Everything was as she had left it- the meadows, the streams, the farms, the ponds and her school.

The building was the color of a deep, dark red, and it was covered in strong bricks. At the top of the building rested a clock. It read 11:08. Sakura silently smiled to herself, knowing that the kids were still in school...probably waiting for the period to be over so they could head to lunch.. almost like she was when she attended that school...

**Flashback**

"Sakura, hurry up or we'll be late!" The Blondie fumed as Sakura hurriedly buttoned her blouse and tried to tie her shoes.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying..oh gosh, I'm so stu- WHOA!" As she tried to tip  
over and straighten the edges of her blouse, she failed to see the humongous rock resting in front of her. Instead of walking around it, she tripped, sending herself to tumble.

However, before she had the chance to tumble down, a strong arm gripped her around the waist.

Slowly she opened her closed eyes; her breath came in frightened gasps...and she stared into the softest amber eyes..

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked her, tipping her back up.

Slowly she formed an embarrassed grin, "I'm okay, he he, thanks Syaoran."

He nodded, "just be careful..." He said, when a fuming Krista stomped back down, "would you guys stop talking and get to it, it's already 7:58, school starts in 2 minutes!"

Syaoran laughed quietly, watching Krista, "come on take it easy on Sakura, she overslept and she's already trying the best she can." He chuckled as he pointed to Sakura in her unbuttoned blouse, uneven skirt, and unlaced shoes.. she was a mess and in his opinion, she looked pretty cute...

Sakura stared back at Syaoran as he defended her..that was Syaoran..the three of them had been friends forever, but she had always been the quiet, soft kind..whenever people teased her it was always Syaoran who was there to defend her..that even meant telling off the many popular girlfriends he had who were always jealous of her and Krista.

Krista sighed, "Alright, I guess it's okay to be late once in a while." Syaoran smiled, wrapping Krista in his arms, "thatta girl," he whispered, he placed a soft kiss onto Krista's radiant rosy pink lips..

Watching them kiss, Sakura felt a sharp stabbing pain in her heart... Syaoran and Krista..it was then that she realized for the first time that she had fallen for someone.. despite all her mind tricks and denying she  
knew it was true... she had fallen for Syaoran Li, the jock, the player and the most wanted guy in Green Meadows high school...and Krista had him.

**Flashback ended**

"Ohhh, you're so adorable."

"Kali?" Sakura murmured, falling from her daze.

She brushed back a strand of her curls and looked towards what her 5- year old was so entranced it.

From her view, she saw some white cotton fur.

"Kali, what do you have there?" The young girl turned around this time with stars in her eyes.

"Look mum, a bunny!" She exclaimed. Her words held a sense of pure adoration.

And before Sakura's eyes she did see a bunny. It was a small baby one, but as Kali pet it, it show neither fear nor distrust.

"Can we keep it?"

Sakura thought about it. "Kali… I don't think that would be a wise choice. No one will be able to watch over it. You'll be at daycare and mommy will be at work."

She knew she wouldn't get the reaction she wanted, as the little girls eyes watered in return.

"Oh come on baby. You have a puppy at home, right sweetie?" She tilted the chin of her five year old up to see more tears. "Come on be reasonable…"

Kali pulled away from her mother's grip and shook her head of auburn curls. "You know why no one will be able to watch over this bunny… because you're never there. All you do is work, work and work. Back at home, you always go out on business with daddy, leaving me alone with the babysitter and Kero (their dog). Now that we're here, you don't have time for me either?"

Kali pushed Sakura away and started running.

And when she'd finally come to her senses, Kali was just a dot.

Shit. How did she always manage to mess things up?

"Hey Syaoran," she purred, as her eyes tore into a silky, sleazy, lavender night dress that was being displayed at the store's window.

Syaoran smiled, as her voice flooded this phone. "Hey, baby," he replied huskily. "Where are you?"

Krista smiled secretly as she entered Victoria's Secret. "No where, just waiting for your lunch period to roll over."

She heard Syaoran talking to one of his employees, before his voice returned.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Krista laughed. "Okay, I know you're busy, so I'm going. Don't forget to meet me at you know where." And she hung up the phone with a click.

"Cash or credit card, mam?" The sales lady asked her.

"Credit card," she said, handing her card to the lady.

"Thank you," she said, taking her newly purchased content that was neatly wrapped and placed into the Victoria's Secret bag.

Meanwhile..

"Kali?" Sakura felt tired, as she searched everywhere she could think of. The day was turning hotter and getting much brighter as it entered the afternoon, yet she still couldn't find her 5-year old.

She'd spent the half hour, cursing herself and the other half for being so neglect to her daughter's feelings.

Just as Sakura leaned against the wall of a store, her eyes caught on to the gaze of a familiar lady.

"Tomoyo?"

In return, the lady's curious eyes suddenly lit up from the name that came from her lips.

"It really is you…" The lady said, as she came towards her. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Sakura, you're back!" She screamed and the lady launched on her.

"Tomoyo, don't call me Sakura… I- I'll explain it to you later. Now, you need to help me. I can't find my daughter."

Syaoran left the refines of his building at this clock turned 12. Although, he wasn't yet the legal head of the company yet, he had many benefits.

He was just heading downwards to his favorite café, when a head of auburn curls protruded in his way.

"It's not fair. When Daddy hears about this he's going to yell at me again," Kali whispered, as she sighed...then after a moments thought she whispered, "that's all daddy does when mommy's not around, yell at me, and then when he's here, all he does is steal her from me... it's not fair.. it's not..."

She barely noticed where she was walking when she ran into someone.

As she fell, she looked up to a see a frowning chestnut haired and amber eyed man.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3, fully revised and hopefully better. I took out some parts, but not much was changed or rewritten. It stills sounds like me and the way I wrote a few months ago, but I'm guessing u guys don't mind since you put up with everything else already. :D

Anyhoo, I'm keeping this on. Thanks a load because you guys are awesome:

(in order: Chibi Menchi, mycherrywolf, Priness Krystal01, Lavenda, yingfacherryblossom, Cute lil JJ, and the one and only Fntasy Kt)

Thank you guys and the traditional: Review

Dedicatedly

**morninglori**


	4. Mr Uh

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 4: Mr. Uh **

Summary of Last chapter: Sakura does not allow Kali to keep a wild bunny and Kali with her anger to the limit, runs away. Coincidentially, she runs into the very man who Sakura has plans about… Syaoran.

* * *

"It's not fair. When Daddy hears about this he's going to yell at me again," Kali whispered, as she sighed...then after a moments thought she whispered, "that's all daddy does when mommy's not around, yell at me, and then when he's here, all he does is steal her from me... it's not fair.. it's not..."

She barely noticed where she was walking when she ran into someone.

As she fell, she looked up to a see a frowning chestnut haired and amber eyed man.

His eyes looked stern, but there was something about this man that didn't make her conscience scream run! Get away!

Kali picked herself up and showed him her pearly whites. "Hi, sorry, I was talking to Ms. Sniffles. My bunny rabbit. She's my new pet, even though mommy won't allow me to keep her. I really like her though. Don't you think she's beautiful?"

Syaoran was stuck somewhere between stunned and awestruck.

She was a pretty little girl with rich auburn hair and intense amber eyes. "What's your name?"

"Kali. What's your name mister?"

Syaoran raised a brow. This girl neither seemed scared or nervous with his appearance and usually he scared people. Maybe it was his cold amber eyes, yet this girl seemed to match his gaze.

"Uh…"

The little girl grinned, "Mr. Uh… that's a very unique name!" She giggled as if she thought that was ridiculous but was too kind to say so.

Syaoran wanted to shake the itchy feeling this girl caused him. "Where's your mother?"

Kali's giggles died down as she shook her head of auburn curls. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because that's just not possible."

Syaoran subtly checked his watch and he knew that he was more than late to meet up with Krista. "Well then, Kali. I'm pretty sure your mother is looking for you, so why don't you just go back to where you came from."

He hadn't suspected it, when Kali's pudgy little hand clasped onto his. "I could… except where I come from is Japan and I don't really know how to get there. So where are you going Mr. Uh?"

"I really… I think you should go to your mother…" Syaoran tried to dodge the looks people sent him as they passed by.

It looked as if he was the father of this girl and was currently neglecting her. What would people think if they saw him leave her alone? They would call the feds and that would definitely looked bad on his record.

"On one condition I'll take you with me. I'll treat you to ice cream and then you go home? Okay?"

Kali thought about that and then looked up. "Okay! As long as Sniffles comes with me."

He couldn't help but to grin. She reminded him of a certain someone, someone long, long ago…

And for the rest of the way to the ice cream store, he still couldn't shake off that feeling of dejavu.

* * *

Along the way, Sakura had managed to explain everything to Tomoyo.

And Tomoyo, being the best friend she always was to Sakura, she listened, even so she didn't understand some parts of Sakura's reasoning.

"So now you're married to him and you had his kid?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "In a way."

Tomoyo and Sakura were currently in Tomoyo's car. Traveling by car meant that they could cover areas faster and they were pretty certain Kali hadn't gone far.

Sakura felt glad that Tomoyo was besides her. Without her by her side, she was sure she would've started panicking already.

The car slowed down to a stop as the traffic light turned yellow and then red.

"You know… Sakura-?" Tomoyo stopped talking, as Sakura's gaze was already directed elsewhere.

Standing outside of a coffee shop, smoking stood one of their oldest childhood friends and one of Syaoran's best buds in high school.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sakura! You done?"

"Hoe!" Sakura screamed, as she raced out of the house. Quickly she tried to tie the string that looped around her neck, halter stop style.

Suddenly she stopped, seeing not just Syaoran, but a cute guy standing next to him.

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink as she took him in. He was about 3 inches taller than her with light brown eyes, clear like honey and deep dark brown hair. It was Brett Wood sun, one of the cute and immensely popular jocks from her school... but here?

"Hey," he said, as he smiled down at her. "So this is where Sakura lives."

Syaoran noticing Sakura's blush, nodded slowly. "Yes, this is where." Then to Sakura. "Um. Brett just needed a ride today, so I invited him.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Sure, it's alright," she said.

Syaoran nodded. "Good," when Krista started to head up the hill.

"Coming guys? We don't want to be late again." She whined.

Syaoran laughed, as he wrapped an arm around Krista's shoulders, and started to school. He peered back only once. "Come on guys," he said.

When Sakura nodded, and signaled that he could go first, he nodded, relieved.

Suddenly she felt something warm brushing her arm. She looked up to see Brett standing next to her.

"Sorry," he said, as he pulled away.

"It's um. Alright," she said, as they started to follow Syaoran and Krista.

"So... " she said.

"So... um... so you and Syaoran are just like friends, right?" He whispered to her ear.

Sakura turned to him, confused at where this had come from. "Right. Of course," she said, as she turned to look up ahead at Syaoran and Krista... after all he loved Krista, not her.

"Great," he said, as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Because I really like you," he admitted with that grin of his.

She looked up into his eyes with that blush coming back. Why did her feet feel like jello all of a sudden?

"Y- you do?"

Brett nodded. "Yeah," he grinned shyly. "I was just afraid to tell you… sorry."

Sakura stifled a little smile. "I'm glad you did though." She grinned. When she turned around, her smile faded as her gaze caught Syaoran's.

His gaze lingered on Brett, than to her.

And he looked hurt.

**Flashback ends

* * *

"Hey, do I know you?" The grown Bret asked, as he walked towards the car, squinting from the sun.**

His hair was still a light shade of brown, but over the years, his eyes seemed to have turned from that light honey brown, to a darker shade of bronze.

Sakura quickly looked away, not to subtly, leaving Tomoyo to cover up. "Hey Brett. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do know me!" She grinned.

Brett laughed. "No, I mean the person sitting next to you."

Sakura whipped her head around from his words and casually grinned at him. "Me?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Have we met before?"

Sakura brushed back a lock of her auburn curls. "Um… I don't believe so."

Brett remained looking puzzled at her, continuing to smoke that cigarette. "I could have sworn, you looked like-"

"Jade? You probably do know her from one of my family gatherings." Tomoyo cut in.

Secretly, Sakura thanked her.

"Family? She's related to you."

"Yeah, haven't you heard? She's my uh… my mother's sister's second husband's step daughter."

In return, she got an even more puzzled look from Brett.

Just the second, he was about to say something more, the light finally turned green.

"It was nice meeting you," Sakura said, as the car started to move.

It felt so weird seeing him again. Asides from his eyes, he looked exactly how he looked five years ago… but just with his stubby chin, his cigarette addictions and that cute manly look he'd developed.

The past was definitely catching up with her.

Basically: Brett was one of her ex-boyfriends in high school and one of Syaoran's best friends.

Please no flames, they really really suck and they can hurt.� Neways review...every one counts.

() REVIEW!

��������Much luv,  
��������morninglori


	5. lost n' found

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 5: lost n' found **

Summary of last chapter: Syaoran takes a liking to Kali. Meanwhile Sakura meets an old friend and takes a flashback to her past involving Syaoran, Krista and her old friend which was also her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"Family? She's related to you."

"Yeah, haven't you heard? She's my uh… my mother's sister's second husband's step daughter."

In return, she got an even more puzzled look from Brett.

Just the second, he was about to say something more, the light finally turned green.

"It was nice meeting you," Sakura said, as the car started to move.

It felt so weird seeing him again. Asides from his eyes, he looked exactly how he looked five years ago… but just with his stubby chin, his cigarette addictions and that cute manly look he'd developed.

The past was definitely catching up with her.

* * *

"So that's why you ran away."

Syaoran looked at the rabbit; he'd just currently bought a cage for, because the store wouldn't allow free bunnies in the store.

Actually, the store didn't allow animals into the stores period. Syaoran, basically, had to bribe the store's owner, before they allowed him.

And now he was regretting it…

His eyes literally bulged out of its sockets, as he stared at the scene ahead of him.

The little, 5 year old girl, happily sat, swinging her legs while she treated herself to 2 cups of chocolate ice cream and a cup of sundae.

"Would you like some, Mr. Uh?" She said, with her mouth half full. She pushed an empty cup of used-to-be chocolate ice cream to Syaoran.

"…that… was… my… bowl…" He said, looking as if he was in the verge of horrified tears.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "I got confused about which was mine, so I took a bite of both and heheheh whoops." She said, though her face shown no trace of innocence.

"huh…" he sighed, as he gave up. There was no point in messing with her.

Syaoran had finally met his met. The little 5- year- old's spirit seemed to match his spirit when he was a little boy.

Actually, she seemed like him in so many ways.

He was jerked out of his trance by a loud scream. "Syaoran!"

Instantly both Syaoran and Kali turned to look outside through the glass pane. (A.n's: itz kinda lyke those shops where therez a window that you can see out into the streets from where you're  
eating)

Outside a tall gorgeous lady with hazel eyes stood. She had her arms crossed across her humongous chest.

Syaoran got up from the sight of her.

"Where are you going?" Kali asked, between mouthfuls of sundae as she got bored at watching the crazy lady outside of the store and became once more interested in her yummy, yummy ice cream.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He said. Indistinctively, he noted how fatherly he sounded.

He exited the transparent doors and went towards Krista.

"Hey babes."

She gave him a frown in reply. "Don't babes me. Where were you? And…" her voice lowered, dramatically. "Who's kid is that?"

Syaoran looked towards the little girl that was still eating her sundae while swinging her legs and humming.

"I don't know, but she's not mine," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Then whose is she?" She growled, giving Kali a mean glare.

Syaoran gently took Krista and pulled her behind the corner of the building, before she scared the little girl.

"She's just a little girl I ran into after my lunch break."

"Are you sure? She looks a lOt like you."

Syaoran looked and really she did look a lot like him. She acted a lot like him, but it really was a shame she wasn't his daughter. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't gotten anyone pregnant, so there was absolutely no chance she was his.

"Oh come on, you don't believe me, babes." He said, huskily.

Krista rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arm around his waist. "Next time, you decide to be all charity-ish, you CALL me, okay?"

Syaoran nodded. "Ok-" He didn't finish his sentence, when his eyes caught onto something in the background.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. There Tomoyo!" Tomoyo stepped onto the brakes, making a loud shrieking sound, as the car stopped.

Tomoyo turned to look where Sakura pointed and saw an adorable girl sitting in a chair in the ice cream shop, eating a sundae.

Before she had a chance to park the car, Sakura had already ran out.

Sakura practically pulled the door out of its hinges, as she stepped into the store and scooped Kali into her arms.

"Hi mommie…" Kali whispered, guiltily with ice cream dribbling down her chin.

"Hi Kali. I'm sorry baby," she said, as she hugged Kali. "You can keep the bunny and I promise starting from now, I'll definitely spend more time with you."

A familiar lady with auburn curls and dark blue eyes practically pulled the door out of its hinges, as she stepped into the store.

She scooped Kali up into her arms and watched as she said something to the little girl. In turn, Kali nodded her head and whispered something back.

Syaoran watched as Kali picked up her rabbit and showed it to the lady. The lady laughed, and picked Kali and the bunny up.

The both of them stepped out of the store and into a car.

Kali turned around, when the lady didn't see and gave Syaoran a shy grin, before she stepped into the car.

* * *

"What's the matter Syaoran? Are you sick?" She said, as Syaoran staring at something behind her.

"You just stopped talking and had that weird look in your eye."

Syaoran turned away from what he was looking at and to her. Avoiding that nagging thought in his head, he said. "Nothing's wrong. Come on; let's go, before my lunch break ends."

"What about that intolerant little child," Krista said, as they started to walk away.

"She'll be fine."

He ran a hand through his hair as he realized what had been nagging him.

That lady… it was Jade.

review please, just leave one little review before you press that button to the next chapter.� id appreciate it.� 

morninglori


	6. Down Right Fun

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 6: Down Right Fun**

Summary of Last chapter: Syaoran takes Kali to an ice cream shop, thinking he can bribe the young girl to go back home afterwards. Krista shows up and while he is talking to her outside, Sakura and Tomoyo pass by Tomoyo's car and see the little girl inside.

Sakura takes her away after apologizing and Syaoran learns that Sakura is a mother.

* * *

Yelen's Ball (It's mentioned in the second chapter where Syaoran and his mother are talking and Syaorna goes: "Okay mother, yes, I'll see you at the ball, goodbye.") 

It was a lovely party. There were more people than last time and there were an even greater number of girls all waiting to meet Syaoran.

It was so weird. It was as if he was some bachelor.

Okay… so maybe he was. He had the looks and if it weren't for those, he had the money. Half of the people probably wanted him for Li. Corp.

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand down her hair. It felt so weird coming back after all these years. Some people she'd known had already moved, but others that stayed behind felt like a slap in the face.

Their faces screamed of names she'd never even knew, she knew.

And when they passed and noticed her, they stared as if she was a face they knew as well. Of course no one quite got it; it had been far too long.

On the other hand, many people of the opposite sex had come up, asking for her name. She wasn't interested, she said, and like perfect gentlemen they left, but their faces betrayed what they felt. They believed she was waiting for Li Syaoran, like all the other girls.

Well, in a way… she was.

She was in the middle of not quite there and there, when a voice spun her from her thoughts.

"Do you always stay by the side and tempt the men?" It was low and familiar.

Sakura spun around and met light brown eyes. Bret stared tauntingly at her and she stirred under his gaze. "And you're?"

"Aww… you don't remember me? I'm Tomoyo's friend. We met recently around the neighborhood or was it at a family get-together as Tomoyo put it. Either way…" He stuck out his hand.

Sakura took the rough but warm, big hand in hers.

They shook hands, but a second later, he didn't move to let her hand go. She looked up at him and his eyes grinned at her.

The next instant, he swooped down at kissed the top of her hand graciously. "Now you are letting me take you dancing."

He said it as a statement and whether she was to object, he didn't care. He swept her off her feet and the next second, they were on the dance floor.

"You know… usually, the guy asks the girl and the guy patiently waits for an answer." She said, more nicely than mean.

He smiled back at her innocently. "I know… but that's just not my style."

His hand held her waist delicately and she couldn't think. All she could do was enjoy the moment, feeling better by the second as she let him sweep her off her feet.

* * *

It wasn't long before he managed to find her. He'd made his mind the night before. Sure Jade had a daughter, but in a way, he adored Kali and he'd come to the final conclusion that he'd rather use Jade than any other girl.

Jade seemed sensible, she was pretty and he was the only other girl besides Krista, he could stand.

But he waited, as he watched Bret and Jade dance. He couldn't help to feel the familiar feeling that rose when he saw Bret and a girl he wanted to approach.

It was the same exact story, but with a different scenery and different year. But when the song finally ended, he made sure to cut his way through before they wanted another go.

Bret and he used to be friend, but ever since the day he'd stolen money from the Li. Corp, they'd been enemies. He'd done much more, but these he'd rather not think about.

"Jade…" Her cheeks were flushed and her blush eyes danced to the music. "May I speak to you?"

He didn't notice, but shock flooded her as she realized him. "Yes… sure."

"Good… Let's go outside. There are too much people."

When they got to the back of the house, she realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Jade." She whipped around to his voice as they sat down on the bench. "I know we've just met, but you've mentioned wanting to marry right?" (chapter 2, when Yelan makes introductions, she hints that Sakura wants to settle down)

"Um yes."

"Well… ever since I saw you that time, I just wanted you to know how beautiful I thought you were."

It sounded as if it came right out of a cheesy romance novel, but the gist of it all took her breath away from the very fact that it was him was saying it all… it was Syaoran…

"And… starting from today, I would like to get to know you better. What do you say Jade?"

Jade murmured, nodding slowly. She wanted so badly to resist his charms… but… this was all part of her plan. Wasn't this what she wanted?

His words had rendered her confused, but she finally remembered herself and all the things she wanted to accomplish here.

"Jade?"

Slowly Sakura looked up and she feigned immense happiness. "Su-sure. I'd love to!"

Sakura noted the relief that flooded his eyes. "Great."

* * *

Two weeks later

For the past week, Sakura had volunteered to help Tomoyo out. Tomoyo owned a bridal store, selling gorgeous gowns and dresses for weddings and proms.

Just after she had finished hanging up some new gowns at the store window, the bell rang, alerting the entrance of a customer.

"Hey, what's this thing I hear about you and Syaoran Li?"

She turned surprised to see him. He stood a whole of 6 + feet tall with dark brown hair and the same light brown eyes.

She hadn't heard from him for weeks. From Tomoyo, all she heard was that he'd gone to visit family elsewhere.

"Is it any of your business?" Sakura said, getting down from the high store windows ledge to level floor.

He sat down on many of the couches in the store, making himself right at home. "Do you know he's lying to you? He's with someone right now. I think he's playing a trick on you…"

Sakura looked to him, suddenly interested. "How so?"

"He's been with someone for the past years. With a girl name Krista."

The name shook something in her and she shuddered for a moment. "An- and why are you telling me this?"

For the past few days, everything had been alright. She knew before coming back here that Krista was probably still with Syaoran, but… she'd always hoped not. She'd always made herself believe she wasn't… just because she wanted so badly for it to not be true.

Except it was.

"Because I wanted you to know that he doesn't deserve you. I'm sorry for being the one to tell you… but your Tomoyo's friend and one of the few people I like here. Just… think about it." He gave her a little smile, before he got up.

He looked back just one time and gave her a little wave, before he left.

Sakura sank down on the couch. Funny how life always did this to her… when everything starts to get better… she finds out, things are just starting to get worse.

* * *

Ray's (A partner of Syaoran's from Li. Corp) phone call to Syaoran

"Yea Ray."

"Syaoran, it's about our new plan for the corporation. Can you meet me right now at Craig's?"

"Why at Craig's. That's a club." He inquired.

"I was hoping to go somewhere we won't be overheard."

He was supposed to meet Krista, but from his tone of voice, he could tell it was important. "Alright. I'll meet you by the side."

* * *

Sakura's phone call to Tomoyo

"Tomoyo... I need a favor…"

"Do you mind if I take a break… I just want to go somewhere and think…"

"You'll come… alright…"

"Tomoyo, where is this?"

"Craig's." She replied plainly.

Sakura glared at her. "Tomoyo… isn't Craig's a club."

_(a/n: as you can tell from my obvious attempt... this is not a coincidence...) _

Tomoyo looked at her as if she'd repeated something unintelligent. "Yeah, didn't you say you wanted a break…" She smiled innocently.

"I said a place where I could think!"

Tomoyo grinned, as she took a seat and Sakura took a seat besides her.

It was getting dark and the music was drowning out their voices.

"So…" Tomoyo looked to her. "You and Syaoran…"

Suddenly Sakura got up, leaving Tomoyo mid-sentence. "Uh.. Jade!"

She couldn't think about him now… she didn't want to.

Sakura plopped down onto the chair at the bar. "I want some alcohol… get me…"

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Syaoran said, taking the seat vertical from Ray's.

"Great, you're here," Ray said, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a slip of paper. "You remember that plan we made for the new part of out corporation?"

"I'll have what he's having," Syaoran said, to the waiter, then turned back to Ray. "Yes, of course."

Ray nodded. "Well, that plan was stolen."

Silence…

"What! What do you mean stolen?" Syaoran growled.

"Looks like someone in our corporation leaked some information to our enemy..."

* * *

"Jade you're drunk!" Tomoyo said, as she tried to pull her from the dance floor.

"Yeah, so? Come Tomoyo, let's dance!" She giggled, as she pulled Tomoyo to her and shook her butt.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Jade… people are looking at you! You're married for gods sake!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right… like I could forget. Hey…" She licked her lips at the guy besides her.

The guy looked over interested and started to reach out when Tomoyo stepped in between. "Get lost! Sh- She's lesbo."

The guy looked at them, and then turned away, looking for another drunken girl.

"Aww Tomoyo, you're such a fun-spoiler." Then to the rest of the people dancing, she screamed in her loudest voice. "Who wants to dance with Me?"

"Jade… Jade!" Tomoyo screamed, getting frustrated.

The guys that responded to Sakura's scream started to surround her and not long Tomoyo was pushed back.

"JADE!"

* * *

He heard the name from the many screams that started and something jerked in him.

He'd only turned to take a look when he saw an attractive lady with black hair and blue eyes parading herself on top of the stage.

"Syaoran?" Ray asked, stopping as he realized his partner's attention was directed elsewhere.

Syaoran instantly got up. "Th-that's Jade…"

"Who?"

"Jade!"

As Sakura was dancing, a guy came up to her asking for her to come with him. Sakura pushed him away, but he came back and held her arm.

This went on for several times, until he held both of her arms and persisted to shove his tongue down her throat.

The alcohol had rendered her senseless, but she knew when something felt wrong.

"Please stop…" She murmured, as he pulled her away from the crowd and shoved her to the wall.

"No.. I can't." He tried to take off her shirt, but the buttons wouldn't work. The shirt gave a satisfying rip as the cloth broke apart.

Sakura screamed and cried, but no one was listening. But then somewhere in the back, she caught a flash of chestnut and not before long the guy was pulled off her.

"J-Jade? What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

She could only whimper as she fell onto his frame and cried into his shoulders. "Syaoran… I'm sorry…" She murmured.

He stood unsure of what to do, but he sunk onto a chair near by and clutched her as she cried on him.

To think, if anyone saw, this definitely would have been bad publicity.

"Jade, what were you thinking?" He bit out harsher than he meant, but when he pulled her away to take a look at her, her body limped and she swayed.

In Jade's view, she saw Syaoran's face, black, his face and then finally black.

The last thing she heard was her name, but it came out weird.

"Jade!"

'Sakura…' She thought.

'It's Sakura…'

* * *

Wow. Quite a change from the original, don't you think? I edited quite a lot. For the better? I don't know. 

Whew. That's a wrap guys. I finished all my revisions and now I can finally go on to continuing. Thanks so much. I appreciate it.

**morninglori**


	7. Tomorrow will be better

** Just the Past  
Chapter 7**

** Tomorrow will be better**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** hey guys...yea, I updated...I'm sorry I've been out-of-it for two months, because I had no inspiration, but I was reading your reviews and I realized that I had the inspiration right there in what you guys wrote.......so for this I wanna say...thanks... i reallie mean it: thanks... :]

* * *

Previously...  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he picked up Sakura and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"I- I don't know," she whispered, staring up at him with a tear-stained face. "I- I......" And before she knew it, blackness invaded her. 

**

* * *

****Flashback  
  
**"I don't understand," she whispered.  
  
Her father's gentle hand stroked her head. "I know you don't. I don't understand either, but our company's suddenly bankrupt and... we must move back to Japan now..."  
  
"But-" she started again, but her father's strong finger stopped her.  
  
"That is the way it is to be......" he whispered, engulfing her in a tight hug, willing her tears to stop falling...willing...but having no power to do so.............  
  
Suddenly she pulled away and ran downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" His father asked her, as she opened up their front door, and stepped out into the pouring rain.  
  
"T- To Syaoran..." she whispered, before she closed the door.  
  
Her father sighed. "I'm sorry...so sorry....."

* * *

"It's not right what I'm doing to you," she whispered, gazing at his beautiful serene face with sorrow...her eyes brimming with sad tears of despair. In fact, she did not deserve him and she knew it. This night was the first time; she had actually admitted that to herself. "I'm sorry," she said, kissing him on the cheek. A tear slid down her cheek and landed onto his face.....  
  
She got up, pulling the blankets away from her and covered it onto him. Without turning back, the shadows outlining her face she walked towards the windows, brushed asides the curtain and slowly opened the window. Just when she stooped under to crawl out, a strong gust of wind blew in and she paused. Flashbacks of everything, starting from the first time she had met him flashed in her head. Slowly, she turned her head around to look at his sleeping form. He was sleeping peacefully... a happy, serene smile rested on his beautiful face. But the tear she had shed on him still glistened.  
  
Suddenly her head dropped as tears sprang from her. Her bangs drooped over her eyes, as the hot, tantalizing tears slid down her face. For a moment she drowned in her sorrows, but with determined, strong arms, she brushed away her tears, turned around and crawled out of the window into the night.  
  
As she ran past the lawn with new hope, she turned around one more time. Her heart jumped when she thought she saw the outline of a face peering back at her, but dismissing the thought she turned right back and continued to run....  
  
_'tomorrow will be a better day...tomorrow will be okay...'_ the same words, a certain amber-eyed boy told her one time, ran through her mind....  
  
_'tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay...'  
_  
She kept on running with these words running through her mind, determined. She was strong, her spirit was strong.  
  
Suddenly she collapsed into someone. As she fell back, butt-first onto the wet floor, her eyes opened in shock. Standing before her with a victorious smile was her beautiful, blonde best friend. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She gasped, as she extended a hand, asking for help.  
  
The girl stood before her, arms crossed against her chest. She reached out slowly to her extended hand...slowly...  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully, her eyes shining happily.  
  
Slap!  
  
She gasped, shocked as her hand was slapped away.  
  
"W-why?" She cried out to her best friend.  
  
The girl before her looked down at her with eyes so full of hate and pity.  
  
"Because..."  
  
The wind blew hard against her, stirring up her hair and bangs as the leaves fluttered around the two of them.  
  
"Because...I hate you." Her eyes shot down onto her form. "I've always hated you. Sakura, the prettiest girl in our school. Sakura, the sweetest girl I've ever known. Sakura, the smartest girl. Sakura, everybody's friend!" She spat out with hate. "And..." her long blonde hair fell into her eyes as her head drooped. "Syaoran fell in love with...you." She brushed away her tears and turned back to look at Sakura. "That's why."  
  
The girl on the floor looked up at her best friend with sorrow. She clutched her heart, willing it to stop breaking. She had left the love of her life and now...now her best friend ha-hated her... Her body rocked with tears as she willed the hot tears to stop... "I-I didn't know." She cried out.  
  
Her best friend only looked down at her with continued hate. "But now you do. Goodbye Sakura," she whispered. She turned around and started to walk. Slowly her form started to shrink as darkness began to enclose her body. Then she stopped and slowly turned around, a horrible smile resting on her face. "The reason you're going back to Japan...is me."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen. 'The reason you're going back to Japan is me.'  
  
'The reason you're going back to Japan is me.'  
  
"Wait!" She shouted, as the girl was already starting to leave. "H-how is it because of you?" She cried out.  
  
The girl only smiled sadly. "I stole information from your father's company and gave it to my father...that's how your father's company got bankrupted." She stated.  
  
The girl on the floor clutched her heart. "Wait!" She screamed...then softer "wait..." when her best friend disappeared into the night.  
  
Her body rocked with sad, shocked tears, as she hugged her knees...... Her heart was hurting so badly......  
  
_'tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay...'  
_  
Slowly she forced herself to stand up. She brushed away her tears and pulled back her hair, away from her eyes. "So this is what it feels like," she whispered.........................hate............  
  
As she began to start the walk back to her house, she heard a soft voice call out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her heart thudded and she clutched herself afraid to fall. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
She gasped.........she was falling....falling.....falling.......  
  
Syaoran's small form stood on the end of the road with his head hung low.  
  
A tear trailed down from his cheeks and fell..........or was it the rain?  
  
**Flashback ended**

* * *

**Present**

"Jade, Jade, wake up." A soft voice called out.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened to see worried amber eyes peering back at her.  
  
'Syaoran.'  
  
A slow both sad, and happy smile lit her face.  
  
"Syaoran," she breathed. Suddenly she got up and wrapped a tight arm around him.  
  
Syaoran sat shocked as he sat motionless, unsure of what to do. He started to say: get off of me, when......  
  
"tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay..." She whispered, as she let go of him, staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
She brushed back a lock of his chestnut hair and caressed his face.  
  
_("Why?"  
  
Syaoran's small form stood on the end of the road with his head hung low.)_  
  
With a sad smile, she whispered, "it's because I love you...I've always loved you........"  
  
Syaoran remained motionless, in shock, as Sakura gently fell back onto the bed, her sleepy eyes starting to close.  
  
"I had to..." she breathed, before she fell into a deep slumber...  
  
A few seconds later, Syaoran stood up in a quick instant.  
  
He turned around quickly and ran into Lily, his maid.  
  
Without saying anything, he rushed out of the room, clicking the door behind him...  
  
Syaoran stopped when he was in the hallway. He panted, catching his breath.....he was so confused...so confused....  
  
'What had just happened?'

* * *

Lily stared at the door where her young master had just rushed out. She sighed; shaking her head, confused, as she covered the sheets over the girl's sleeping body. She switched off, the lights and began to search for her young master.

* * *

"Hello," he said, picking up his cell phone that started ringing, just when he was about to go and take a bath.  
  
"Hey," a girl's voice came on the other end. "I'm coming over..."  
  
Syaoran clutched his head in confusion.  
  
"No, Krista...don't come over tonight..." he said.  
  
The girl paused with hesitation. "Why?"  
  
"Just please don't," he said, before hanging up the phone. 'What's happening?' "What's happening?" He whispered, as he threw his phone on the bed and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
  
_Tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay...  
_  
"Young master," someone said, knocking on his door. Then the door opened and in stepped Lily, his maid.  
  
"I-is the girl staying? Didn't you say that you would wake her up and ask her whether her friend or someone could pick her up?"  
  
Syaoran slowly turned to looked at his maid. His eyes were emotionless and cold. "No...no..." he sighed. "I don't know...just go..." he said.  
  
"Yes young master," the maid whispered, shocked before she turned to leave.  
  
_Tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay...  
_  
**A/N's: **heyz...so what'd you think? Was it too short? Was it boring? Were there any mistakes? . I hope not...lols...wellz if it was confusing the flashback was about what happened when Sakura found out that she was moving and Sakura's blonde best friend is Krista...neways...  
  
**I wanna thank all those who reviewed for chapter 6:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy-** lols, I liked your review. It was funny...xD  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms-** hey, I'm glad u like this story now. thanks for reviewing...  
  
**ME (anonymous) -** yup I updated...sry tho...for doing it two months later...sigh sry...sry...  
  
**chilli chinky-** haha. I think it was supposed to be 'Krista' but I accidentally put 'Karla' from my other fic... sry. I have like, short term memory.   
  
**FntasyKt-** hey, thanks for reviewing again. lols... cute review... thanks for the compliment. I hope you update your stories soon...im waiting  
  
**Nonya (lilyxkat92yahoo.com)-** sry I can't email you. But thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
**dtmindy-** thanks for reviewing...and here is my update...  
  
**cHiiSaNaYoUkAi-** heeeyy thanks for reviewing. Your review was the review that made me check my reviews and reread my reviews that gave me inspiration.....ahaha... I reread that and oy...im going crazy...hehe...  
  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. To answer some questions I didn't answer before even though some of you probably stopped reading this story, from:  
  
**Babybluestarangel:** yea, Saku and Syao will end up together and the father of Kali is Syaoran if you think so or want it to be so, but we'll find out soon ...  
  
**bLuE-aZn-rAiN-** ayyyee...don't wanna sound mean, BUT I wanna write what I want to write and this is rated pg-13...wait, it is right?...anyways, u can add me to ur fav. Auth list if you want to but im not writing to get added to fav's or anything (tho it is an honor) but I write because I like to write. = ]  
  
**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** yupp..this definitely is SS. : ]  
  
**Leosa-** hey, right now Danny is still in Japan doing who knows what...lols...that wasn't much help, but I can tell you that Kali most definitely could be Syaoran's daughter. You'll just have to read...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Okey..that's it...I just didn't want anyone thinking that I didn't read there reviews, because I really do. ....hehe...wellz, that's all there, is to say...wow this is my longest author's note yet. Next time it'll be short... and ill skip all the bull-crap...  
  
Wellz then,  
  
Peace out.  
  
and review!  
  
**Much luv**

**morninglori**


	8. Let's start all over

** Just the Past  
Chapter 7  
Let's start all over**

(chapter dedicated to... **fntasy****kt**) y? see note after story  
  
**A/n**: Hey, nothing much to say really. Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Also this chapter's **longer**, but please don't skip anything because then things will be even more confusing then it already is (hopefully not . hehe)  
  
**WARNING**: sum cursing. Ya'llz were warned. Also immense grammar probs. Lols...I try...

* * *

**Previously...  
**  
"Hello," he said, picking up his cell phone that started ringing, just when he was about to go and take a bath.  
  
"Hey," a girl's voice came on the other end. "I'm coming over..."  
  
Syaoran clutched his head in confusion.  
  
"No, Krista...don't come over tonight..." he said.  
  
The girl paused with hesitation. "Why?"  
  
"Just please don't," he said, before hanging up the phone. 'What's happening?' "What's happening?" He whispered, as he threw his phone on the bed and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
  
_Tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay..._  
  
"Young master," someone said, knocking on his door. Then the door opened and in stepped Lily, his maid.  
  
"I-is the girl staying? Didn't you say that you would wake her up and ask her whether her friend or someone could pick her up?"  
  
Syaoran slowly turned to looked at his maid. His eyes were emotionless and cold. "No...no..." he sighed. "I don't know...just go..." he said.  
  
"Yes young master," the maid whispered, shocked before she turned to leave.  
  
_Tomorrow will be a better day....tomorrow will be okay..._

* * *

**Morning** (note: Remember that Sakura's never been in here before. This is Syaoran's independent house, not the house he grew up as child in.)  
  
She awoke with a slight headache, as she rolled onto her back and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
The first thought that came to her mind was:  
  
'I need to pee.'  
  
As she propped herself up from the fluffy white sheets, her second thought was:  
  
'Kali! I forgot to pick her up from the babysitter...'  
  
Then as she got out of bed, her third thought and probably the most important thought was:  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Sakura started to panic when she noticed that her clothes were missing and replaced by foreign cotton pajamas.  
  
She began searching for her bag and cell phone, only to realize that she had left her cell phone at home.  
  
Panicking more than she was already, she began to think of a way to escape; thinking she had been taken advantage of by a guy at the bar last night. Acting on impulse, Sakura wandered out of her room into another.  
  
The room she wandered into, she noticed, was all green. The carpet was green, the bed was green, the sheets on the bed was green, the curtains were green and even the couch was green.  
  
"Creepy," she muttered, as her fingers brushed against the soft material of the 'green' couch. Just being in this room gave her a feeling of déjà vu and suddenly made her legs go weak.  
  
Just as she was nodding off into la la land of confusion; she accidentally tripped over a leg of the counter. "Yao!" She shrieked and fell elbows and knees first onto the green carpeted floor.  
  
As she was about to get up; her eyes caught onto a silver ancient-looking box. It was hidden under the deep corners of the bed. Feeling, suddenly curious, she carefully pulled the box out.  
  
Dust sprouted up and swirled around, as she dusted the box. The silver plate on top of the box shone brightly with the sun and she noticed that the lock on the box had rusted. Sakura squinted to read the tiny inscriptions on the box, making out an s.y.a...... before she gave up.  
  
The curiosity was too great and her fingers itched to see what contents the box held. Without any hesitation, she quickly, but gently opened the box. The lid squeaked, as she opened it.  
  
And when her eyes took in what the box held, she gasped in complete shock. Her fingers quivered as she took out a tiny green book inscribed with: Li Syaoran in gold.  
  
**Flashback **(to the past when Syaoran and Sakura were dating- before Sakura moved)  
  
_"Sakura?" A boy with adorably messy brown hair and amber eyes said, squinting in the sun.  
  
A girl with sparkling emerald eyes, grinned happily, as she made her way down hill, towards the boy who was lying on the grass staring up at the big, white, fluffy clouds floating in the sky.  
  
When she reached him, she plopped down onto the grass next to him and turned to him with a cute smile. "So this is what Li. Syaoran does every morning before he goes to school." She said, grinning.  
  
Syaoran got up, looking at his watch. "Its 7:30... are you Sakura's twin?"  
  
"Huh? Why?" She was wondering why Syaoran was asking her such a weird question.  
  
Syaoran grinned mischievously. "Because......the Sakura I know is usually still sleeping until 7:59, where she wakes up, realizes she's late and has to suck up to me and shower me with gifts, so I won't get mad at her."  
  
Sakura stuck out a tongue at him and slapped him on the arm playfully.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm just playing," he said, trying to dodge her slap. When she stopped, he winked at her cutely, making Sakura's heart stop. Then out of no where, he whispered, "You know I turn you on." Instantly Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink. Syaoran seeing this chuckled. "So, anyways, what are you doing here and... so early?"  
  
Now that they were back onto track, Sakura turned back to her normal cheery, innocent self. "Well... the part where I 'suck up to you' was totally off, but today I am going to shower you with a gift..." She said slowly, pulling out a present from her book bag. "It's to celebrate our one year anniversary of being boyfriend-girlfriend," she whispered, the last part shyly.  
  
Syaoran eyed her curiously in a playful way, as he took the present. Truthfully, he was surprised and touched. "Is it a bomb?" He said, shaking the box. Sakura answered by slapping him playfully once more.  
  
"No silly, just open it," she said.  
  
Syaoran complied and slowly tore off the wrapping. With gentle fingers, he opened up the box......  
  
Sakura watched patiently as Syaoran stared at her present.  
  
"So do you like it?" She asked, nervously.  
  
He slowly turned to look at her with a dreamy look, she couldn't comprehend. In the next minute, she had no clue what had happened, but soft, tasty lips pressed against hers. When she finally comprehended what was happening, she returned the kiss back with as much fervor.  
  
When they pulled away, Syaoran whispered, "thank you."  
  
Sakura nodded to him with a dreamy look. Then when Syaoran chuckled slowly, she came back to reality and started to blush. One would think Sakura would stop floating off to la-la-land every time Syaoran kissed her. After all, they had been dating for a year now, but Sakura knew that the longer they were together, the more Syaoran's kisses would affect her.  
  
"So you like it?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I love it." He said, as he took out the green diary with Li. Syaoran. inscribed in gold. "It's even green," he said, as he turned the book around looking at it from all angles.  
  
Sakura noticed this and a curious sort of half smile/ half frown formed on her face. "You do......then tell me, what is it?"  
  
When Syaoran hesitated at a loss for words, Sakura sighed glumly. "Forget it, I knew that it wasn't such a good thing to give you," she said sadly, trying to take the book from him. But she was surprised, when Syaoran wouldn't let her.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Huh?" She said.  
  
"When I said I loved it, I wasn't lying to you. Sure I... may not have known what it was, but I love it because..." he blushed shyly. "I love it because you gave it to me...and that's the only thing that counts. It shows me how much you love me," he said. "..and that's how I know how much I love you..."  
  
Sakura lit up hearing his words, "you mean it?"  
  
"Want me to prove it to you?" He said, taking her in his arms, kissing her with lust, gratitude, and love.  
  
She shivered, feeling his soft, loving caresses. When they broke apart, Syaoran winked at her. "Damn you know I turn you on..." he said cutely, earning another playful slap from a blushing Sakura.  
_  
**Flashback ended  
**  
Sakura smiled sadly looking at the green book, between her hands. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she opened the book to the first page. She noticed that the date on the first entry was 2/10, the day she gave him the diary.  
  
Giving in to the urge, her eyes took up the words on the page:  
  
_Monday. February 10  
_  
_I have no clue what to write here. Aren't diaries for girls??? If Brett, James, or Eriol found out.... Wtf? I don't care. If it makes Sakura happy, then I'll do it. This is after all Sakura's present and because she gave it to me I wouldn't care what anyone said. God... I feel like such a love sick puppy.  
_  
Sakura stopped reading, feeling her heart thump harder with every word. Quickly she flipped to a different page.  
  
_Thursday. February 22  
  
Sup? Krista's been putting the moves on me again. Good thing Sakura's not suspecting anything. I have no idea what's wrong with her. I told her me and Sakura were still together and would continue to be together. Man, I love her. If Krista messes this up.. I swear. I think I should hook Krista up with Greg or something. She's hot; she should be able to get any guy to go out with her... except me that is..._  
  
"Aren't you so wrong Syaoran?" She whispered, as a tear fell from her eyes and landed onto the page. Coincidentally it landed right onto the word 'Krista.' Reading everything stung her eyes so bad. Quickly she turned the page again, landing on a later page.  
  
_Tuesday. March 27.  
  
Aaaahhhhhhh...... I can't believe it. I had a dream about her, again. I'm so freaking embarrassed. This time Sakura and I were uh...... naked at Capstan Lake together. We were making out and I was telling her how much I loved her. Yea very unmanly, but then the weird thing was that suddenly Sakura turned into Krista. How fucked up was that???!!? And Krista was nude too! Except...the only thing was that when it turned to Krista, I started to get really mad. It felt as if, she stole Sakura's place... I don't know. I pushed her away and then she started clinging on to me...  
  
Weird.... I woke up after that to the sound of someone knocking on my door and it was Krista. It was only 5: 20 something in the morning so I thought that something happened to Sakura. Only when I let Krista in, she kissed me.  
  
God. If Sakura ever found out she'd be so pissed at me. I didn't even want Krista kissing me. She apologized later, said she was sleep walking or something, but I don't know if I can believe that crap. She looked pretty awake to me. Man, this is the longest entry I've ever written. Shit it's late. Gotta go meet Sakura.  
_  
Sakura dropped the book instantly...... She didn't want to remember. She wanted to forget everything.  
  
Suddenly her eyes caught to the book on the floor. The book had opened and landed onto the last entry that Syaoran wrote. This entry had no date; in fact the date was in words.  
  
_The day she left  
  
I should've known. I should've fucking known. I knew she was too good for me. After we had sex last night, I knew it was too good. I should've known the moment she showed up yesterday night at my doorstep, looking like she had cried. I shouldn't even have taken her in. I was her boyfriend for how long! I should've known that something was wrong. I feel so fuckin cheated. I thought that I could trust Sakura and now I find out that she has to go to Japan on the day before we both lost our virginities to each other. And oh.. shit... we didn't use protection.. fuck..if she gets pregnant...... ahhh..why the fuck should I care? She left me. She left me. God. This hurts. I could've gotten any girl I wanted and I chose Sakura... now I know how it feels like to have my heart broken into a million pieces. I guess she never felt any of it. I can't believe she lied to me after all this time. She said she loved me and now she left me and I thought that I would fucking die for her. Shit, someone's knocking on my door.  
  
Krista just left............ she makes this pain feel better...... aaahhhh man. Did I just make out with her?? Why should I care? We've officially broken up, so I could kiss anyone I want. Shit I don't want to kiss Krista; I want to be with Sakura... maybe I could just pretend Krista's Sakura. God. I love her. I love her so much.  
  
Ahh...fuck her.  
_  
Sakura read the passage with a sweet sadness. Tears fell from her eyes and landed onto the page. Slowly she tore her eyes away. Syaoran's all in the past now... he's all in the past. The present is with... Danny...... (a/n: noooo......)  
  
She pulled away from her daze when she heard voices in the hallways. "I checked in her room, but she's not there."  
  
Then slowly the voices faded. Sakura got up from where she was, forgetting to put the diary back and exited the room. She continued to wander around with calmness, now, knowing that this house was Syaoran's. "Why am I at Syaoran's house?" She wondered to herself, not noticing the guy, she had walked into.  
  
"Oof," Sakura was about to fall back when the guy caught her.  
  
"Ah. Ms. There you are. Everyone's been looking for you." A guy dressed in a black and white suit, in his mid 30's said.  
  
Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I got lost," she said.  
  
The guy nodded, "no problem. The master's been worrying. Now I know you may have some questions as to why you are here. Lily, the maid, will fill you in and she also has your clothes. Once that's done, you can go home."

* * *

**Home  
**  
She arrived home by a limo ten minutes later. The first thing she did when she got home was find her cell phone and check her voice mail. 39 messages awaited her.  
  
The first message was by Tomoyo followed by 10 more from her, saying that if she got home, she had to call. The 11th message was from Rose, Kali's babysitter, saying that she was wondering where Sakura was and not to worry because she would take care of Kali over night and so on until she called. "Thank god." Sakura whispered, though she knew that Rose would have done so.  
  
Then the other remaining messages were from Tomoyo as well, except one.  
  
This is J.D. She made a move. I have a copy of it. You know where to reach me.  
  
After Sakura heard the message, she pressed 2. "Thanks J.D. Yea, fax it over," she said, before she hung up.  
  
A few seconds later, Sakura held a slip of paper in her hands, reading the contents in it. The headline of the paper, stated: -Li corporation's progress plan- private- (if you guys don't remember, this is the stolen plan that Syaoran and Ray was talking about)

* * *

**Syaoran  
**  
Syaoran groaned inwardly as Thomas, a business man working for his company, launched into complete detail of their new plan for the new part of the corporation. Truthfully, he saw no reason for making a new plan. If the first one was stolen so easily, then the second one would be stolen as well. The traitor from his company was someone who had really close ties with the inside network.  
  
Quickly, Syaoran stole a glance at his watch, thinking of a certain dark- blue-eyed goddess. (incase u forgot: in chap. 4 Tomoyo gave Sakura a make over and gave Sakura highlights so her hairs reddish-brown and she also gave Sakura contacts that are dark blue so no one recognizes her)  
  
"She's fine," Eriol whispered, with a slow mischievous grin.  
  
Syaoran instantly snapped back to reality and a frown adorned his face. "I wasn't thinking of her," he said quickly. He turned to look at Eriol with his usual emotionless face. "I was thinking of the new plan," he said, rubbing his hair absently, something he did when he was lying.  
  
Eriol nodded slowly. "Ah, I see," he said. "So talking about the new plan, what do you think of the installed alarm system Thomas was just talking about," he whispered, so no one could hear them.  
  
"Uh.." Syaoran said. Shit. He knew it was a bad idea to have told Eriol that he brought Jade home last night. "I think it's fairly interesting. Pretty good, in fact," he said, grinning. Damn, he loved how his mind functioned.  
  
Eriol slowly looked over the notes on the desk, while, chuckling to himself. "Really, dear cute little descendant?" He said, causing Syaoran to clench his fist. God, he hated it, when Eriol called him that.  
  
"Because...... there's no such thing as the 'installed alarm system'."  
  
When Syaoran turned to look at him with a shocked look, Eriol nodded slowly. "Yup, you've got it bad, my cute little descendent. Someone has a crush on a certain little lady," he said, whispering the last sentence to himself, though Syaoran heard.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dave, another employer asked him, regarding Syaoran's red face.

* * *

**Time Skip  
**  
It was around noon and Sakura had just come from Tomoyo's house. After she had left her house early in the morning, she picked up Kali from the babysitter and spent the whole morning being with Kali. It had been a long time since they were together, just the two of them, mother and daughter.  
  
She had taken Kali to, many of her childhood favorite places, including the beautiful Lyndon Lake. Sakura loved Lyndon Lake. When she was a baby girl, Touya had taken her to the Lake.  
  
This lake wasn't an ordinary lake, but a very special lake. It was their lake: Sakura's, Syaoran's and Touya's- now Kali's too. No one knew of this lake, because it was hidden so deep inside a forest that people rarely went into. (The forest is somewhere in back of Syaoran and Sakura's house) But one day when Touya had gone exploring, he discovered the lake.  
  
It was definitely a beautiful lake, lying in the middle of the forest. The water would glow like crystals, when the sun's beams would strike the gentle tip of the waters ripples. The wind would feel so good blowing ever so gently against your face, making you feel so free and able to fly.  
  
In the summer time, when Sakura and Syaoran were little kids, they would play at this little lake. The thing they loved the most about the lake was the bridge that ran from one side to the other. Touya said that this bridge was built by some people before them. Some people that had luckily found this lake just like them. But they were kids that had grown up and finally had to leave this part of the neighborhood.  
  
When Sakura brought Kali to this lake, she could see that the lake still had not lost its beauty. The only thing that changed from the lake was the bridge. Now the bridge was old and damaged. The wood was chipped and was starting to crack. Kali; however, was immediately attracted to the bridge, like Sakura was when she was younger. But because the bridge was so bent out of shape, Sakura couldn't let Kali go on it. Instead, the two of them just cooled off in the water and after Kali insisted, played tag.  
  
Sakura didn't want to admit it, but it was the most fun she had had in years, since she moved. She was almost disappointed when they both had to leave.  
  
Now Sakura had dropped Kali off at Tomoyo's, because Tomoyo wanted to spend time with 'my little cute cherry blossom's daughter' or as Tomoyo quoted.  
  
Since it was almost noon, Sakura decided to drop by Syaoran's office, as a kind of thank you for taking her in last night, in her horrible state. Truthfully, she was kind of embarrassed to think about all the things she could have done or said. Hopefully nothing had slipped from her mouth that would jeopardize her stay here.  
  
(lols... she has no idea...)

* * *

**Noon  
**  
A knock came from the door, silencing an employer who was stating an opinion.  
  
"Come in," Syaoran said, as he was boss of the company.  
  
The door opened and Syaoran's secretary, looking flushed ran in.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Li," she said anxiously, handing him a slip of paper. "This was just faxed over by an anonymous person," she said.  
  
Syaoran took one look at the paper and nodded for the secretary to be dismissed. "Thank you," he said, before his secretary ran off to do another task.  
  
For a minute everyone watched silently as Syaoran examined the paper. Finally, someone broke the silence. "Uh. Mr. Li, may you not mind sharing to us what the importance of the fax was," a man in his 40's spoke.  
  
Syaoran look up from the paper, with a slight incomprehensible smile/frown. He held the paper up, "this is the 'progress plan'," he said, causing looks of shock. "But it's only a copy. Whoever sent this has said that he/she knows who the person who stole the plan is."  
  
"And?" Another guy asked.  
  
"That's all." Syaoran said, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Whe-where are you going?" Someone other guy asked, but Syaoran had already turned his back and left.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol and Ray (Syaoran's official business partners) stood up. "Wherever he wishes to go," Ray said. "This meeting is adjourned." And the both of them left as well.  
  
When Eriol and Ray walked out into the hall way, Eriol turned to Ray with a mischievous grin. "Where do you think Syaoran's going?"  
  
Ray grinned. "No doubt to check if someone's okay."

* * *

Syaoran sat down on his office chair, relieved. He was so glad that meeting was over. If his mother hadn't scolded him about walking out of the previous meeting last time, he would have done so earlier. Now he had an excuse. Curiously Syaoran scanned the fax again...... now there were two mysterious persons involved in this case.  
  
He was knocked out of his train of thoughts when a knock came from his door.  
  
"Not now," he said, thinking it was his secretary when the door opened.  
  
"Ja-jade," he said, stunned, when the door opened.  
  
"So-sorry," she said, apologetically. "I came to bring you lunch, to thank you for-you know, but I could come another time," she said, starting to leave.  
  
"Please," Syaoran said, getting up. "I'm starved," he said, motioning her to come in.  
  
Sakura slowly walked into his office, examining the room. The walls...ehh...were green. Not a surprise. Syaoran noticed her checking out his wall and chuckled. "Don't like green?" He asked her, taking the noodles she brought him.  
  
She laughed, "no, no, it's not that, it's just so... G r e e n ... like your roo-" She paused halfway. 'Crap. Not supposed to let him know that.'  
  
"Like my room." He said, finishing her sentence and looking up at her blushing face.  
  
"Yea... I- I didn't mean to. I just got lost and sort of wandered- in - there," she said, trying to find the suitable explanation.  
  
A slow smile crossed Syaoran's face. "Its fine," he said, "as long as you didn't touch anything."  
  
Sakura's face turned a violent red, thinking of the diary. "I-uh- I didn't," she said, looking up to meet his laughing-deep-amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran merely smiled a mysterious, self smile. "I'm sure you didn't," he said softly, pulling out a chair for her.  
  
"I'm sure you're hungry too. We can share the noodles," he said.  
  
Sakura sat down on the chair he offered and took the noodles he gave her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, looking up. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught him staring at her with so much profound intensity.  
  
"I can assure you, the pleasure's all mine," he said, giving her a slow i- think-you're-cute smile.

* * *

**a/n:** hehe... wasn't that the sweetest thing ever? s and s's relationship is finally wiggles eyebrows progressing. Lols.. wells dats all for now. I can't believe it, but I'm actually tired of typing. Don't forget to review and please tell me what you think. I accept comments, criticism (please no flames...= , and suggestions! I absolutely adore suggestions... soz until next time. I'm sorry if something seemed corny or was confusing. You can ask me questions in your review and I'll be happy to answer them. Please review!  
  
**Also to explain many of ur questions =** Sakura might seem stupid because it's obvious that Syaoran loves her, but she's just denying her feelings and making herself believe in what she wants to believe. She's doing this because, she's back to get revenge for her father, so she can't let anything influence her, including Syaoran. Yea, it seems dumb, I guess, but it just helps the story along. It'd be boring if Syaoran and Sakura just threw there arms around each other and got together.  
  
**Explanations to last chapter:  
**  
I realized the last chapter was pretty confusing- in my opinion. What happened was: In the first part of the flashback, Sakura was told that she had to move. Then she went to meet Syaoran. As you might have found out in this chapter...they um.. did it...... (read Syaoran's diary)  
  
The second part of the flashback was the night they um... did it...lols... She woke up at the middle of the night, feeling guilty, hence why she left him and causing Syaoran to be pissed at her. (That's the reason he's trying to forget her and kind of succeeds in that) Also last chapter we found out that Krista backstabbed Sakura by slowly stealing information from her and giving it to her father, so her father can destroy Sakura's father's company.  
  
There we go- I hope it's less confusing now-   
  
Neways... on to  
  
**Thank you!!**  
  
fntasy kt- hell yeah! Lols. I dedicated this chapter to u cuz ur the first reviewer. I soo luv ur reviews. Also im sad to hear u might be giving up ur stories. I luv them so much, especially ur new one. If ideas start popping up in ur head be sure to know that ill be waiting and eager to review!! pals! also another reason I dedicated this chapter to u was because ur the only reviewer who stuck by me from the first story/chapter I wrote (beyond the unknown) asides from leosa or flame aura who has reviewed for the 5th chapter (thank you!) so... thanks =D  
  
cHiiSaNaYoUkAi- heyyy... thanx.. now I feel special that I actually got someone to cry because of my writing!! (in a good way that is) lols. Thanks for reviewing and yes Sakura was still very much drunk when she hugged Syaoran. (u gotta admit dat was cute though ) anyways, I hope that I updated soon enough and ill be looking forward to ur next review!  
  
tenshi cherry blossoms- awww.... Thank youuuu! Ur review made me feel so good because it actually made me thought that the chapter was great and fantastic. Thank you so much! Ill be sure to never give up and if I lose inspiration, I'll read ur review and im sure ill be fine then on...  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- heeyyy...I hope odd doesn't mean that it was confusing!! Noooo.... Lols.... Neways thanks for reviewing. I always look forward to ur reviews and the one with the overloaded brain isn't u.. hehe...nope, its definitely me!  
  
heartluv (anonymous)- thanks for all the compliments. U should see my face. I think im beaming!! Lols. It's good to know u think this story's intriguing... thank you so much! I can't wait to hear from you again.  
  
Soleil666- oh gosh... I did it again, didn't it. Lols. Im so very sorry. I accidentally typed Karla instead of Krista. And oh gosh... if Syaoran calls Sakura, Sakura instead of Jade it's all my fault. It really gets confusing which name to put, so please ignore that mistake. Thank you so much for catching it. That's what I need. Also I'm sorry if it was confusing, I realized it was too, after I reread it. Explanations are at top if you haven't read them. If it's still confusing, you know where to find me.  
  
mycherrywolf- heyyy, its nice to hear from u again. I know Syaoran likes her, but Sakura's still denying it because she also feels betrayed that Syaoran got back with Krista, the girl who caused them to split up in the first place. I hope that answered ur question. Thanks sooo much for reviewing!  
  
Nobody (anonymous) – ayyyeee...... my greatest nightmare has come true... I seriously dreamed this would happen. Okay, first of all- yes it was short- big change for this chapter-hehe- next it was boring- please next time when you review please point out the boring parts (or not- incase everything was boring --;;) and ill learn from my mistakes and try hard not to do them again. I hope u review again for this chap. tho I doubt it... but if anyone thought the same please do tell me. I wouldn't be upset if its not a flame, but 'constructive criticism..'  
  
dtmindy- heyy - its nice to hear from u again. I hope this update was faster than my other updates (months...) lols... but I guess I owe it all to u and my reviewers.. thankies! And I hope u review again. Whoops.. I almost wrote I hope u update again... lols.. I'm so losing it.....  
  
To conclude: I looove you guys so much! Hehe.  
  
morninglori: kisses reviewers  
  
reviewers: ewww! wipes off slobbery kiss  
  
lols. No. im not like this in real life, but I'm just grateful of all of your reviews.  
  
So if you're reading this story please review. It doesn't matter what you write as long as it's positive. I'll be so glad to hear from you.  
  
Until then

Much luv,

_morninglori  
_  
**REVIEW!!**


	9. I miss the old you

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 9**

**I miss the old you**

Dedicated to all my reviewers :D

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I hope you like it though. Please review my faithful reviewers... = D

* * *

Previously... 

A slow smile crossed Syaoran's face. "Its fine," he said, "as long as you didn't touch anything."

Sakura's face turned a violent red, thinking of the diary. "I-uh- I didn't," she said, looking up to meet his laughing-deep-amber eyes.

Syaoran merely smiled a mysterious, self smile. "I'm sure you didn't," he said softly, pulling out a chair for her.

"I'm sure you're hungry too. We can share the noodles," he said.

Sakura sat down on the chair he offered and took the noodles he gave her.

"Thank you," she said, looking up. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught him staring at her with so much profound intensity.

"I can assure you, the pleasure's all mine," he said, giving her a slow i-think-you're-cute smile.

She shivered under his gaze and felt a familiar feeling inside of her.

* * *

They finished their lunch about twenty minutes later, laughing and choking on the food. 

Asides from all of the engagement and everything, they really had lots of things in common.

For that few minutes that they talked, he seemed just like Syaoran, the old Syaoran she knew. The one who wasn't in charge of a big corporation and the one who wasn't stuck up and dating a whore.

He seemed just like the same 15 year old goofy boy who always thought a lot about the world and actually cared about how other people were feeling.

So she let her guard down, when a knock came from the door and Syaoran stood up to get it.

Sakura was still smiling when Syaoran swung the door open.

There stood the witch herself.

"K-Krista, what are you doing here?" Syaoran's eyes bulged out half a mile long.

But that was nothing compared to the reaction on Krista's face.

"What is she doing here?" Her eyes stared into Sakura's with so much force you could say they were on fire.

Sakura stood up instantly. Her head suddenly couldn't function right. This was the first time in years she was standing so close to Krista... the Krista...

"Um... this is my friend Jade." He said slowly. His eyes hinted something at Krista that only they could see.

After a while Krista calmed down and stuck out her hand like a machine. "Hey Jade. My name's Krista, I heard so much about you."

Sakura smiled at Krista in a way that seemed friendly and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Syaoran told me nothing about you." 'Like he would.'

Oops. She bit down on her lip.

"I mean, he's told me so much about you too." She laughed sheepishly and took Krista's hand.

Her hands burned.

When she pulled her hand back she turned to Syaoran.

"Um... I'm going to go now as you have company."

She smiled sweetly at Krista then Syaoran.

"Nice to meet you again," Sakura chirped. She turned away sadly and closed the door behind her.

Sakura exited the building when she remembered that she had forgotten her purse. Silently cursing herself to be so forgetful, she made her way back.

Somewhere two people sitting in a car snapped some photos. "It's her. I'm positive that's Sakura Kinomoto."

"Who would think Tokyo's famous model would be right here under our noses?"

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I felt defeated as I made my way back to Syaoran's office. Just seeing Krista again brought back so much painful memories.

I broke into a quick walk as I saw Syaoran's office. The secretary gave me a friendly smile as she welcomed me in. I liked her. She was a beautiful middle aged woman who was polite and hard-working.

As I went closer I noticed that Syaoran's office door was opened a little bit.

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

Krista just glared at him. "You didn't tell me you had a visitor!!"

"Well, this is all part of the plan. I thought you understood." His voice was soothing and so innocent. That's why Krista calmed down.

"Okay fine. I believe you. I was just pissed when I couldn't come over yesterday." She ran a hand along his arm.

Syaoran chuckled. "Well, I told you. After the plan works you can come over every night. So, why did you come today? I thought I told you to stop visiting me at my office. Mother would find out."

Krista sighed sadly. "Well, I came to tell you that I need to go for a while. My grandmother, Celina is sick and I have to take care of her. Sigh The old bag should just die already."

In response to this Syaoran just laughed and took Krista into his arms. "How long?" He asked planting a kiss on her forehead.

I wanted to puke. I told myself to look away, but I couldn't. I was frozen on my spot.

"Two weeks."

Syaoran groaned. "Oh god. That's long."

Krista nodded sadly. "What am I going to do without you?"

He answered her by giving her a long kiss. "You'll survive," he said.

She raked her fingernails over his scalp, making him moan.

I really couldn't watch anymore. My heart was breaking again into a million more pieces.

I turned around and ran.

"Honey?" The secretary called.

No comment.

I felt like Sakura Kinomoto, Tokyo's top model again after an interview. No comment. Everything in my life was kept in a secret. My identity, the real me, I hardly knew who I really was anymore. I had so much secrets, it was becoming unbearable...... it was starting to suffocate me.

* * *

I broke apart from the kiss before anything could go deeper. 

"I'm going to miss you baby. While you're gone I'm going to make sure the plan is going to work, okay?"

Krista nodded. She disentangled herself from me. "Make sure that slut doesn't get to you."

I chuckled. "She's not a slut. She's far from that. Sh-" I stopped myself. "Alright."

She nodded. "Better. Anyway, I have to go. I need to pack. I'll see you," She gave me one last kiss before she walked out of my office in a seductive way.

I watched her until she left.

I sat down on my office desk and sighed.

_She's not a slut. She's far from that. Sh-_

What was that all about?

What was I about to say?

She's beautiful, sweet, innocent and kind?

God.

My eye then caught onto a bag on the floor and I realized that it was Jade's.

I checked my watch. It was almost 1.

I looked over the files on my desk and groaned.

Oh screw this. I couldn't think. I picked up Jade's watch and left my office. After I explained to my horrified secretary, I left.

I grinned, seeing someone with familiar black locks sitting on the stairs.

"Jade?" She turned around and her face wore the saddest expression ever.

I stopped, seeing the tears trailing down her face.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I sat on the stairs with my shoulders slumped. I was so confused. I felt tears falling down my face and wished them to go away.

Why was I so sad to see Syaoran kissing Krista?

Did I still possibly lo-love Syaoran?

No! Of course not. It was just emotional anger towards seeing Krista again.

Yes that's it.

I was proud of the conclusion I had reached.

Suddenly I heard my name being called. Well, the second one. I turned around and gaped horrified as I stared into the last face I wanted to see.

I stood up instantly. "Syaoran!"

I wiped my face on my sleeves. I saw my bag hanging from his hand.

"Hey," he said, uncertainly. "You forgot your bag... are you okay?"

I nodded quickly and took the bag from him.

"Then why are you crying?"

I forced a laugh but it came out weird. I earned a weird look from Syaoran.

"I'm crying because......... I realized that I forgot my bag!" I blurted.

He had a serious look on his face.

Then...

"What?!" He burst out laughing and a silly grin covered his face.

I instantly felt a smile creep onto my face. Okay. I know. S t u p I d.

"Seriously," he said.

I shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

He nodded. "Supposed to, but I left."

I gasped.

"I'm the boss. I can do whatever I want."

I rolled my eyes. God, can you say 'arrogant.'

He caught my eye action thingy and nudged me. "Hey, what?"

"Nothing," I said, shrugging. "You're so weird."

He laughed at that. "You know I misjudged you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I started climbing down the steps and he followed.

"Well, you're different. You're not like anyone I've ever met, except-"

He bit his lip.

"What?" I said.

"No one. No one," he said. Silence overtook us.

"Um, where are you going?"

I realized that he had just realized that he was following me.

"Oh, where are you going?" He asked.

I shook my head. He changed so fast from arrogant Syaoran to all nice and goofy Syaoran. I knew then it was just a trick. The image flashed in my head.

Krista's lips over his.

His lips over Krista's.

The plan he spoke of......

Fuck off. That's what I wanted to say.

Instead it came out all wrong.

"I'm just visiting a few places. Want to come?"

NO! NO!

He looked taken back, but the grin plastered his face again. "Sure. I could help you around."

No! NO! I don't want you to!

"Great." I said and I gave him a sweet smile.

He smiled back at me with that same goofy, kind smile. The one I loved.

Suddenly I was so overwhelmed by everything. I was so overwhelmed by my emotions and feeling so hurt. Suddenly I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Suddenly all I saw was the old Syaoran standing there with his beautiful face, same eyes and messy hair.

Suddenly I wasn't thinking and I just loved him so much it hurt.

I reached forwards and wrapped my arms around him.

"What?" I heard the gasp escape from his lips.

But I held on tight and I thought. _'I'm never letting you go. You're mine.'_

_Isn't he? Isn't he mine?_

The tears fell from my eyes like droplets moving in slow motion and fell onto the ground with a splash.

No. No he wasn't

**Not anymore.**

* * *

A/N: There we go. That's chapter 9. So whaddu think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in your reviews. As always comments, criticism (no flames!), and suggestions are greatly appreciated. 

Now to these wonderful people.. thank you!

I loved your reviews. They make me so inspired.

**Babysweet**- heheh... I finally updated...

**Sweet-little-girl**- ur wish came true!!! Krista's not going to bothering our little lovebirds for two whole weeks and all thanks to you!

**azn. viet**- sigh I know Sakura should just let Syaoran know that she is Sakura... but then that'd just ruin the story... also of course Sakura and Syaoran are going to be together. SS all the way.

**tenshi cherry blossoms**- heheh... hey again! whew... im relieved I cleared ur questions. Thank you, thank you for reviewing again. I hope Sakura and Syaoran get together soon too. sighs love is so blind...

**chiisanayoukai**- heheh... I love ur reviews. Im glad u like my story. Sorrie for updating late this time... but I know u waited! Thank you for being so supportive. You're the best. = D

**Fantasy Kat**- heyyy! Lols. You almost made me choke when I read ur review. I agree naughty, naughty Syaoran. hehe... gulps even tho I was the one who wrote it! Lols... oh well, I just tried to write what I thought a boy would think... ahem hence... the fantasies. Hehe... thanks for reviewing again. Your awesome.

**mycherrywolf**- heyy... I agree... Krista is a bitch and a skank. But everything bad she's done will catch up to her and I'll be getting the last laugh. ahem I mean Sakura. lols. j/p Anyways, it was nice to hear from you again. Thanks for reviewing! I'll be glad to hear from you again.

**anjuliet**- hey, thank you for reviewing! Syaoran will find out soon, very soon. Heheh.. I can't wait!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**- heheh...so true what you wrote in your review. I know it gets so annoying when you know they both love each other. God... makes me mad! And Im the writer! Hehehe... neways, thanks for reviewing again! luv ya lots.

**CrystalzTearz**- heheheh.. thanks for liking this story so much!! Carry on! I love to hear you talk about Krista! I think she should die too. cracks knuckles and starts forming a plan in her head Heyyy... u gave me an excellent idea... grins hehe.

that's it rite? : D

Wells, thanks to all the people up there. You guys rock!

No flames! There's only so much a girl's heart can take. .

Neways I finally made an email you guys can reach me:

**Sweetmorninglori (at) yahoo . com** (fanfiction. net doesn't show the a with the circle around sign)

**Also I revised chapter 1** so if you would, please, just skim over it!

**And Please review!**

Lots of love

The same, one and only

**morninglori**


	10. A Slip Up

**Chapter 10**

**Just the Past**

**Thank you for Forever**

A/N: hey guys, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I've decided to thank you all in the beginning of the chapter, instead of the end...so here goes...

**tenshi cherry blossoms**- yea she's confused... poor her... And I know what you mean. Krista is so conceited and evil. But don't worry; I'll knock some sense into her soon. Thanks for reviewing again. I look forward to hearing from you again!

**fantasy kat**- heyy! Thanks for your long review, I needed that. Anyway, I hope you didn't think the last chapter was too emotional... noo... that wouldn't be too good! Lols. About your story! Yay! I'm glad you're still keeping the second one. I'm sad you're deleting the first.. I kinda liked it...... but.. oh wells. I luv ur second one too. It's so cool. I hope you update it soon. I'll be waiting. And review again. It's always a pleasure to hear from you.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**- lol you said it girl. I can't figure guys out and I'll never be able too. They're like a whole new species to me! Heheh. Thanks for reviewing again.

**azn. viet**- you think so? Thanks... - I think ur a new reviewer. If you are, I'd love to hear from you again. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it.

**AnimeLover**- aawww... I thought everyone forgot about that fic!! Thank you so much for letting me know that you still haven't. It means a lot to me. I'll update it soon I think. Thanks to you. Gah, please review when I do.

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto**- hey... thanks for your review. I continued! -

**Suppie69**- hey.. right now Krista's at Japan. Meaning that wiggles eyebrows S and S will have some alone time. But something horrible will happen to her pretty soon. Keep on reading and reviewing. I'd really like that. Thanks.

**Crystalz Tearz**- grins exactly what I had in mind about her death... lol... we think alike... thanks for reviewing. I'll be sure to make it painful.. um... civil. Lol. -

**babysweet**- sorry! I took so long! S and S will get together soon. They just have to overcome some obstacles (heheh) before they can. I hope to hear from you again and I hope that this chapter didn't take that long to come out. . well, review again. I would luv to hear from u again.

**syaokura**- well, he didn't exactly find out that Sakura was Jade, but you have to admit it. You did like it that they hugged, right? Heheh. I liked writing it. Neways, thanks for the review!

Thanks everyone! You guys made this chapter possible. I hope you like it.

* * *

I reached forwards and wrapped my arms around him.

"What?" I heard the gasp escape from his lips.

But I held on tight and I thought. 'I'm never letting you go. You're mine.'

Isn't he? Isn't he mine?

The tears fell from my eyes like droplets moving in slow motion and fell onto the ground with a splat.

No. No he wasn't

Not anymore.

I broke apart and released him.

He was looking at me so shocked, just like me.

I couldn't believe it. I did not just hug him did I?

Oh my gosh...

"I'm sorry..." I breathed, as I placed some distance between us. "You just all of a sudden... reminded me of my brother.

Liar! Liar! The voice inside my head screamed.

He nodded slowly. His mind was still working out what had just happened, but he grinned. "O-okay... it's fine." He said.

I smiled nervously back at him and stumbled backwards on the steps. I almost fell but I caught myself. "Um. I'm going to go. I changed my mind. You don't have to show me around," I said.

I gave him a weak smile before I ran down the steps.

I heaved a sigh of relief as more and more distance separated us.

Then a hand fell onto my shoulders and I froze.

I turned around to be faced with the same amber eyes.

"Are you sure we didn't meet before?" He whispered.

Oh. Why'd he have to follow?

I shook my head furiously. "Why, do I remind you of someone?" I made out.

He thought about something hard and then slowly turned to me. "No. Never mind." He said. He was about to turn away and leave when something made him stop.

"What happened to your brother?"

I looked sadly at him with dull eyes. "He went MIA. He joined the army and now he's gone."

He gasped. "I'm sorry."

I said nothing. I wasn't thinking anymore.

I wasn't thinking of Syaoran and Krista anymore.

I wasn't thinking about myself.

I was thinking about Touya.

"I-it's okay," I sighed, looking up at him and giving him a slow sad smile.

He smiled back at me. "You know I had a great time with you at lunch. If it's okay with you I would really love to show you around."

I nodded.

I didn't care anymore.

Spending time with Syaoran couldn't hurt, right?

Wasn't that my plan? To use Syaoran so I could get to Krista.

Right?

* * *

We went to everywhere in the city until it was almost 6. It wasn't late, but it was time to get back to Kali. I was already starting to miss my baby girl.

Surprisingly I had fun with Syaoran and he was sweet when he sent for a driver to send me back home.

But as nice and sweet as he is, I know where his heart truly lies.

Gosh, it hurts.

* * *

Syaoran

I got home tired after my day of freedom. Of course there was an angry message waiting for me at home by my mother.

I thought about Jade's daughter and wondered who the father was. In the beginning before I knew her, I wanted to use Kali, like maybe make the kid so attached to me, to make Jade agreed to marry me.

But now after having a real conversation with Jade and spending a few hours with her I began to feel guilty at what I was about to do.

In fact, I was starting to like her. Not the way I feel with Krista, but in a different way. She's so different. I feel as if she reminds me of someone, but then I know that there isn't.

The way she laughs amazes me. It's as if her laugh alone could make me forget myself.

As I finished taking a bath, I pulled my robe on and was thinking about settling on my bed to watch some T.V. I had the best day today.

Just as I got on my bed, I stumbled on something and almost fell.

I looked down and saw a silver box lying on the floor. I stooped down and examined it.

Crist. I almost forgot about this.

My eye caught onto an opened book on the floor and I picked it up.

This was my diary. The diary that s h e gave to me.

My fingers quivered as I stared at the open page.

(Sakura forgot to put everything away and left the diary open to this page- chapter 8)

_The day she left  
  
I should've known. I should've fucking known. I knew she was too good for me. After we had sex last night, I knew it was too good. I should've known the moment she showed up yesterday night at my doorstep, looking like she had cried. I shouldn't even have taken her in. I was her boyfriend for how long! I should've known that something was wrong. I feel so fuckin cheated. I thought that I could trust Sakura and now I find out that she has to go to Japan on the day before we both lost our virginities to each other. And oh.. shit... we didn't use protection.. fuck..if she gets pregnant...... ahhh..why the fuck should I care? She left me. She left me. God. This hurts. I could've gotten any girl I wanted and I chose Sakura... now I know how it feels like to have my heart broken into a million pieces. I guess she never felt any of it. I can't believe she lied to me after all this time. She said she loved me and now she left me and I thought that I would fucking die for her. Shit, someone's knocking on my door.  
  
Krista just left............ she makes this pain feel better...... aaahhhh man. Did I just make out with her?? Why should I care? We've officially broken up, so I could kiss anyone I want. Shit I don't want to kiss Krista; I want to be with Sakura... maybe I could just pretend Krista's Sakura. God. I love her. I love her so much.  
  
Ahh...fuck her.  
_

I read the entry and felt my breath caught in my throat.

Sakura. Whoa.

I felt my tears falling so hard and so quick. I was surprised by my emotions.

Then all I felt was anger. I wanted to take that page and just crumble it.

She didn't deserve to have that effect on me.

She didn't deserve to have that control over me.

She didn't deserve my tears.

I was about to snatch that page and crumble it when my eyes caught onto something out of order.

I brushed my fingers against the thing on the page.

It looked as if something wet had fallen-tears.

I knew it wasn't mine.

Who else's could it be?

Jade's.

* * *

(Sorry, I had to change the date to Friday.)

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Tomoyo jumped up and down excitedly.

"I told you, it's no big deal. It's just a dinner date. You know his true motives." I said.

Tomoyo was apparently deaf. "What are you going to wear? Do you want to wear your hair up or down?"

"I don't know and I don't care," I sighed, defeated.

I'd had a good time with Syaoran earlier on, asides from me hugging him. I wanted to see him again, but thoughts of Krista and Syaoran kissing kept flashing in my mind.

"Ooh... this looks nice." Tomoyo was now digging through my wardrobe.

Kali wandered into the room and I gave her a worried look.

"Mommy, where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh.. just to dinner with a friend." I said, motioning for her to come over.

She plopped down on the bed next to me. I pulled her onto my lap and gave her a kiss.

God, I love Kali. She is my world.

"Oh. Is your friend a guy?"

For a little kid, she sure is smart.

"As a matter of fact, yes he is."

Kali smiled then. "Okay because he just called. He told me to remind you in case you forgot."

I gasped. I hadn't exactly told him that I had a daughter. Would he think that Kali would be a burden? And most importantly, would it ruin the plan?

"It'll be fine." Tomoyo said. She had noticed the look on my face.

"Come on, time to shock his pants off," she said.

Tomoyo launched into Makeover mode.

I was too lost in my thoughts to even be afraid.

* * *

Syaoran

I groaned as I heard a knock on my door.

"Phone Mr. Li," my maid said.

I looked at the time and it read 8:15. Shit, I must've fallen asleep.

I picked up the phone and became rewarded with my mom's pleasant voice. She called to remind her dear son of the dinner date.

Shit.

Of course I'd forgotten.

I'd thanked her and insisted that I hadn't forgotten.

Then I called Jade's house and was surprised when I heard a chirpy voice answer the phone.

I smiled and instantly knew that it was Kali.

I told her to remind her mommy of the date and she agreed to.

After we hung up, I sat on my bed wondering who her father was.

'The guy must be a bastard, if Jade is an only mother raising her.' I thought.

**If only he knew.**

* * *

The car pulled up at Sakura's house five minutes till 9 o' clock.

Kali was at her friend Jane's house and Sakura left the house feeling positive.

She picked up her dress and walked down the circular, curved steps of her house and down to where Syaoran's car stood.

His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of her.

Sakura wore a red dress held up by only one thin line with appliqués that fell down the front showing cleavage. The dress was perfect with shirrs, hugging her every curve. It made her look like a goddess.

It wasn't a revealing dress, but it was classy and showed enough to make any guy fall head over heels in love.

She was beautiful.

With each closer step that she took to him, he nearly fainted. He could not believe that he was staring at such a beautiful creature.

"Hey," she said, as she stopped in front of him.

Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he swooped down and took her hands in his. He kissed her hand, surprising himself and Sakura. "You look beautiful." He said.

She blushed shyly. Tomoyo had really overdone herself this time. "You look good too." She said.

He just grinned as he held the door open for her. Thanking him, Sakura slid into the seat. Next to her, Syaoran got in on the other side.

Within a few seconds, the limo was off to their destination.

The ride took ten minutes. When they finally got to the restaurant the limo pulled up into a curvy driveway that led them to the front of the restaurant. As soon as the car stopped, the door opened instantly by one of the guys that stood by the sides. Sakura lightly stepped out of the car and onto the red carpet leading to the front door. Her breath caught in her throat as she and Syaoran made it inside.

The place was gorgeous and huge. It looked like an exquisite banquet that was held only by kings and queens in fairy tales. She felt like she was in a fairy tale.

"Ah, Mr. Li and Ms. Lee, we've been expecting you. As always, Lin will take you two to the grand room."

'There's another room that's better than this??' She could only think.

Then they were led down into another hallway and into a whole new different room.

That answered her question. This room was twice as breathtaking as the outside. Grand chandeliers dangled from the middle, lighting up the special private tables that were also lit with private candles. The place was very dim, with slow music playing and people either eating or slow dancing. She felt like a princess.

"Come this way," Lin said, seating them down on a table in the corner, far away from other tables. This place was like that. The tables were so far away from each so you could barely see the other people there. It gave each table there own privacy.

"Thank you," Syaoran said making Lin blush and nod before she hurried away.

He turned to Sakura and gave her a nice smile. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful here," she told him honestly.

He gave her a genuine smile. "I'm glad you like it," he said, when a waiter came up to there table.

He was a large rounded man with black hair and a curly mustache. "Would you like to order now sir, mam?" He had a funny accent and Sakura smiled when the man friendly winked at her.

They both ordered what they wanted from there menus and in a few minutes the waiter went off. Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran were having an easy conversation.

When the food came they hardly noticed. Sakura laughed at something ridiculous Syaoran said. When they calmed down and silence fell upon them Syaoran looked at her seriously. He was scrutinizing her face carefully as if he was trying to figure out something about her that he wasn't sure of.

"Um," Sakura breathed. She felt a shiver ride up her spine as his eyes bore into hers. His eyes were drilling into hers and she couldn't look away. They were deep, serious and... beautiful.

"This is really good." She looked away. Her fork moved the food around and she casually took a bite.

"So how's Kali?" He said slowly. 'Here it comes,' she thought. You never really actually told me you had a daughter?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Really? I- it must of slipped my mind." She smiled at him.

His face wasn't mean or anything, just curious. "Yea... it must've."

They ate for a few seconds in silence, until Syaoran stopped and looked up. "So, who's Kali's um.. dad. Did you guys get divorced?"

She felt herself choke from the food. Slowly she looked up at him and looked into his eyes. "No... we never got married. He doesn't know that he has a daughter."

Syaoran raised his brows and tilted his head, in a confused manner. "Why would you do that? He might have been a jerk, but doesn't he deserve to know his own child?"

Sakura shook her head lightly. "It's not like that. You don't understand." She whispered. She stopped, hoping he'd change the topic.

He didn't.

"Then help me." His words were straight forward, not intentionally mean, but they sounded harsh.

"Look," she looked up again at him. This time she stared dead straight into his eyes with a willingly force. "I loved him okay, but he hurt me. I wanted- I want to tell him, b-but," her voice cracked, "but it's not simple. I can't. I don't know how he would react. I would tell him right now, but he... even if I did, he doesn't love me..." Her voice died out in the end and she stared dejectedly down at the table cloth.

"Jade?" Syaoran's soft voice called. She almost thought it was a stranger, hearing the unfamiliar name, and then realized that it wasn't. Jade, that was her that was her name. His fingers reached across the table and tilted up her chin so she would look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he should know. That's all." He whispered, giving her a slow, sweet smile.

Sakura nodded and gave him a weak smile back. She bit her lips and looked at her food.

"It's you," she whispered.

"Excuse me," Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up at him with a sad face.

"It's you. You're the dad."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey... I kind of liked this chapter and I had fun doing this. What do you think? If you want me to write more, review. I would really like to hear from you if you're reading this. Comments, suggestions and criticism (no flames please) are welcome.

Also I updated **Beyond the Unknown**! =] i hope u read and review it. i need inspiration to continue wit that story. Please help...

And Thank you so much for the people who have continued to review and support me with this story. I love you guys!!

The same, one and only

Morninglori


	11. She's my forever

Just the Past

Chapter 11

She's my forever

Author's Note: hey guys, this isn't late, right? The last time I updated was about like less than two weeks ago. Phew. Neways, I need to tell you guys. At this moment, im under the stress of school (which is why I can't thank you each). I won't let you down though in updating because you guys haven't let me down. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and continuous support. Means more to me than yall kno. keep it up, you guys are awesome.

Chikichiki baby-sweet AnimeObsessionFantasy azn.viet sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto Emerald Sakura sweet-little-girl Miyama Fantasy Kat Suppie69

* * *

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he should know. That's all." He whispered, giving her a slow, sweet smile.

Sakura nodded and gave him a weak smile back. She bit her lips and looked at her food.

"It's you," she whispered.

"Excuse me," Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up at him with a sad face. "It's you. You're the dad."

* * *

He looked at her with a shocked expression and serious, confused eyes.

"What? What are you saying?" He said.

Suddenly Sakura snapped out of her daze. Crap.

"Jade? What do you mean?" He kept asking her.

Sakura just smiled at him. "I was joking. How could you be?" She said lightly.

She saw the expression on his eyes loosen ...... was it disappointment......

Couldn't be. Right?

A few minutes later, they changed the topic into a light one and soon they both started laughing and talking again.

After awhile, Syaoran gave her a slow, evil grin. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at the spot at the middle of the room where couples were dancing to some slow music. Most of them looked like they were having a great time.

She nodded. "That'd be great," she said.

He took her head and together they stepped out to the dance floor.

It was amazing. The music was right, the mood was right and the place was perfect. Everything felt right, being in Syaoran's arms felt right.

They danced like that in together's arms, for a long time. She never wanted to let go, but soon it ended. Syaoran looked down at her, as they disentangled from each other's arms. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She smiled up at him, "yea, I think I am." She said.

She waited as Syaoran paid the check. Then instead of exiting from where they came from, Syaoran held onto her arm and led her to somewhere else. "I have another place to take you, before the night ends," he said. Sakura recognized the familiar evil grin. But she smiled and agreed. She loved that about him. He was so unpredictable.

The two of them walked to some side door that Sakura recognized to be some sort of balcony. They slipped out and as soon as the cold air hit her, she felt happier.

"Where is this?" She asked. The balcony had steps that led all the way down to ground level. "Why couldn't we have just left the regular way?" He silenced her, by his finger.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"What?" He caught her by surprise.

"Close your eyes. Don't ask questions." She complied.

She was shocked as she felt something warm slip around her hand...... it was Syaoran's hand.

"Come on... and take baby steps. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," he said, somewhat amusedly.

Sakura stumbled on something as she felt the hard floor turn squishy.

Okay, what was going on?

She wanted so badly, to just open her eyes a little, tiny bit.

"Ah, no peeking," he said. Instantly, she closed her eyes. God, it was as if he had some built in radar.

Sakura paid notice to the sound of water and the squish, squish her foot made. Finally Syaoran released her hand. "You can open your eyes now." He said.

She opened them and... "We're at the beach."

Then she said it kind of amused, "we're at the beach."

He turned to her. "What? Don't you like the beach? It's pretty here at night."

She looked out and it was. It had been a long time since she had been here. The stars above them twinkled brightly, casting an unlimited amount of light on the water, making the ripples of the waves sparkle. It was so amazing and the air held a sense of serenity and calmness.

If you closed your eyes and sat there all you heard, was the waves rolling and the wind blowing ever so softly against your skin.

It made a whoosh, whoosh sound, you could hardly hear, unless you listened carefully.

The hairs on her skin tingled with the reminiscence of the past. She had come here long before, when she was still a kid, with Syaoran. This was always one of there favorite spots, besides Lyndon lake.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love this place," Sakura chirped. She shivered. Syaoran came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. _

"_I love you." He whispered._

_She shivered, this time not from the cold. She shivered, feeling his ever so soft warm breath tickling her gentle skin. "Me too..." She said. She loved him so much, it hurt._

"_But I love this place more."_

"_Hey," Syaoran said, releasing her._

_Sakura grinned. She came up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You know I'm joking," she said. "I love you and only you..." She gave him another soft kiss on the lips, this time longer._

_This time it was his time to shiver._

_When they pulled apart, she gave him a happy smile. "You know why I love this place." _

_She sat down onto the sand and Syaoran sat down next to her. They cuddled against each other for warmth. "Because it has a special meaning to me," she said._

_Suddenly she got up and walked to the shore with Syaoran following behind her._

_When the wave pulled away, Sakura bent down onto her knees and drew something in the sand with her finger. **'Forever.'** She wrote. Just plain **forever.** _

_She pulled Syaoran back and they watched, as a wave came in and washed the forever away. When it pulled away and ate the words, the only thing that was left was a smooth surface._

_Sakura stared at the sand sadly when Syaoran wrapped an arm around her. "What was the purpose of that?" He asked._

_She looked up at him. "Forever. It meant forever." She pointed out to the sea. "The waves washed away what I wrote, but that doesn't mean it's gone. It's always going to be there, somewhere." She looked up at Syaoran. _

"_That's what my mom told me before she died. Just because she's gone, it doesn't mean she's permanently gone. She's always going to be here, in my head, in my heart. She's always going to be a part of my memory." She finished with a long breath. He was the first person, she told this too and it meant a lot to her._

_She looked at Syaoran and he burst out laughing. "That's it?"_

_Sakura glared at him when she realized that he had just made fun of her. _

"_Asshole, that was important to me. I just told you something very serious, you know!" She said, slapping him._

_He laughed and proceeded to give her a kiss on her cheek. "I know. I was just kidding with you," he said. He took her into his embrace and gave her a lovingly hug. "I understood you," he said. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. "Me and you. Forever." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Jade. Are you okay?" She snapped out her daze and turned to him.

"Yea, I was just thinking of something," she said.

He smiled. "I want to show you something."

Again his hands curled around hers and he led the both of them further down to the shoreline. Sakura shrieked as the waves rolled in and the cold water hit her sensitive skin.

Syaoran laughed and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. He flexed his muscles playfully. When a wave rolled in and hit Syaoran he jumped up too.

Sakura laughed at him, earning a glare. "Sorry," she said, "Mr. It's nothing."

He just glared at her once more and pretended to look hurt. Then he bent down on his knees and scribbled something on the sand.

Sakura watched somewhat amused. This was so un-Syaoran-ish.

"There, look," Syaoran said.

Her gasp caught in her throat as she saw what Syaoran had written.

**Forever.**

She watched as the waves rolled in and washed the word away.

"You know what this means..." His dangerous eyes met hers. "They took forever away, but it's always going to still be there... in the form of a memory."

She could not breathe.

"Jade," his voice called out.

She continued looking into his eyes, not breaking the gaze, with all the energy she could muster.

"Was it your tears on my diary's page?" He asked slowly, meekly.

She looked away.

That told him everything.

He sighed. "It's okay. I understand," he whispered. He placed his hands into his pocket and slowly paced around nervously.

"You know that girl I wrote about, Sakura. She was my first love."

Was? As in past tense?

"I know she was just a silly first love, but... sometimes I can't stop thinking about her." He stopped and looked at her. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I feel like I need to tell someone this." He paused, uncertainly. "She was my forever."

Sakura almost collapsed.

"But... she left me. Ever since that night, she's like a ghost haunting me. I can't stop thinking about her and I hate her so much for all of this."

Hate. A sob escaped from Sakura's throat. He hated her!

"Jade, Jade are you okay?" In just a few seconds, he was by her side, supporting her from falling.

"I-I'm fine," she breathed out, looking sadly at him.

Why did she care that Syaoran hated her?

Of course, she didn't care.

Then why'd it still hurt?

"Are you sure," came his low voice, then lower. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sakura quickly nodded her head. "You're situation," she breathed, "is just the same as the situation with Kali's dad. So same, it could be the same situation."

Her eyes met his and silence fell over them.

They both sank onto the sand and sat there, letting their past memories over wash them.

For a while, the only sound was the sound of rolling waves and the soothing wind. Then Syaoran shuffled and turned towards Jade. He faced her with a little smile.

"Hey, things are for the best now. Everything's fine. Kali's happy and so are you." Sakura gave him a smile back and nodded.

Syaoran got up and held out a hand, helping Sakura up as well.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Syaoran said.

"For forever." She said, starting up and she left it at that.

Syaoran looked up at her shadowy figure and grinned.

There was something about her that intrigued him... something he wanted to find out soon, no matter how long it took him.

* * *

Author's Note: See no cliffy : Heheh. See no cliffy : I felt bad for what I did last chapter so I wanted to make it up to you guys. You guys are the best! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. It made me so very happy. D

(Thanks to the awesome chicas who also reviewed 'Beyond the Unknown.' You guys are kewL )

Review again!

morninglori


	12. A happy family

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 12**

**A happy family**

A/N: Schools really been dragging me down but I told you guys I wouldn't mess up on the updates, so I forced this chapter. Pleeease review, it would mean so much. It encourages me to write faster and update quicker.

azn. viet (hehe thanks) wingless-angel-gt (me too.. i cant wait to do it) AnimeObsessionFantasy (i guess when he finds out he might be mad... but ill find out myself what'll really go on when i write it- nice to hear from you again) Anime Lover's Society : chikichiki (aww thank uuu) Miyama (thanks) Tha chibi orange princess (hahah well here's the continuation -) xLiLXANgeLx (aww... thanks for the great compliment!! I hope you will like this chapter too!) sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto ( , i hope i didn't update too late! thanks for ur review- its nice to hear from you again!) Star from Above ( heyy, im glad u think its good : i read ur story 'an im gone insane!' i luvved it -) Fantasy Kat (hey you! lol i hope it ends well crosses fingers heheh)

Thanks guys! lol i sneaked in those little messages even though my schedule's packed. It's to show you how much I appreciate ur reviews!

* * *

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Syaoran said.

"For forever." She said, starting up and she left it at that.

Syaoran looked up at her shadowy figure and grinned.

There was something about her that intrigued him... something he wanted to find out soon, no matter how long it took him.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Sakura..." A figure in the dark whispered.

I turned around and squinted in the dark. He was tall about a head taller than me with messy hair whipping around his face. The wind was picking up his T-shirt and gripping it tightly around his body. It outlined his perfect, smooth abs and toned chest.

I felt my heart thumping... _HARD_.

I shivered in the cold. "Who is it?" I knew who I wanted it to be... but I wasn't sure who it would turn out to be.

The person took light steps towards me and slowly the shadows faded from his face.

I saw the twinkle in his eye and the way his lips curved up at the sides. Then I recognized who this person in the shadows was. He was the one... the one person who's been haunting me ever since I remembered.

I inhaled his sweet scent and closed my eyes, bursting with pleasure as I felt arms wrap around me.

He held me towards him and I dug my head into his neck.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered. "I love you."

I felt the tears running from my eyes as I tried to, but failed to squeeze them away.

"I-I love you too Syaoran," I whispered and as soon as I said those words, I knew it. I'd finally admitted it to him and to myself.

He smiled so bright, I could see his lips stretching from face to face.

He was mine... my Syaoran... and before I had a chance to say anything else, he leaned into me and all I felt were his sweet, soft lips.

When we pulled away from each other, I stared into his eyes happily... except something was wrong.

It wasn't Syaoran who I'd kiss... it was Danny.

_Ring._

Sakura gasped for air, as she sat up on her bed. Her legs were tangled deep inside the cover and her nightgown was carelessly disarranged.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as those eyes stared back at her.

"Danny," she whispered. "It was Danny."

_Ring._ The sound of her phone quickly brought her out of her trance.

Sakura fumbled for her phone and picked it up on a half-ring. "He-hello," she whispered.

She heard the silence and then the sound of someone hesitating.

"Who's this?" She said, quite tired.

"Hey baby," the person said softly.

Sakura froze and clutched the phone closer to her ear.

"Uh... Da-Danny?"

"Yea, it's me," the person said. "How have you been?"

Sakura got up from the bed and examined herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then released it.

She felt confused, really confused.

"I-I've been good. I'm taking care of myself."

Danny chuckled lightly. "Good, that's good. Listen... I'm missing you so bad." He said, then softly, shyly. "You miss me?"

Sakura paced around the room slowly and ran a hand up her bare arms. Her pajama consisted of only a sleeveless white gown that revealed her bare shoulders and held up by a barely visible line, spaghetti strap style. The bottom of the dress was snow white/ pink that flowed just below her knee, goddess like.

"Y-yea, I miss you too baby."

Her head hurt.

Her heart hurt.

She could feel how happy he was to talk to her over the phone. "Good, I've been thinking. God, I miss you. Maybe, tomorrow I could catch a plane and fly down to see you. I love you so much. I just want to feel you in my arms again, ok?"

Sakura gasped. She wanted that. Wait, no she didn't. Sakura sat back down on the bottom end of her bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Danny I want to see you too, but..." Her voice trailed... it would ruin everything. "... the timing's just not right. I- I'll be back soon, real soon."

She heard his sad sigh. "Alright, if that makes you happy... I'm happy."

"Thanks..." She breathed when she heard the sound of the toilet flush. "Um, listen.. I got to go now. Kali's up."

Silence.

"... Sakura...?"

"Yea."

"I love you."

She hesitated and then started to say. "Danny, I lo-" but before she had a chance to say it, he cut her off.

"More than you'll ever know." When she heard the dial tone, she knew that he had hung up...

This was so unlike him.

"Mommy..." Sakura heard the little call. Sakura put down her phone, knowing it was Kali.

Suddenly the phone rang again. She knew it; Danny would never hang up like that.

"I told you, I have to go. I love you too." She said hurriedly.

She froze when she heard the deep voice.

"I didn't think we up to that part yet, but yea, I love you too honey." He chuckled.

Sakura's heart froze. The last person she wanted to say those words said them.

"Uh Syaoran?" She whispered, her voice was suddenly stolen from her.

"Yea, Jade it's me." He said.

"W-what are you doing calling me?"

She heard him pause. "I had a great time..."

Why did everything coming from his mouth had to sound like a "come on."

Because it was!

"I uh.. I had a great time too," she admitted. "It's been the first time in years, I felt like myself again."

It was the first time in years, she felt like Sakura, the old Sakura again.

"Yea, honestly, me too. This may sound corny, but I.. I like how I feel when I'm around you. I can actually talk to you, you understand what I mean?"

Sakura smiled. "I think I do. I feel the same way Syaoran." She said, thinking back to forever.

"Great..."

"Syaoran," Sakura heard a lady call in the background.

Then Syaoran's voice came back. "Okay, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up.

Sakura looked at the phone and then shook her head. What was that?

She ignored it and stepped outside to prepare breakfast for the two of them, her and Kali.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Today was Sunday, meaning that Syaoran had the day off, but something edged him to go anyway.

When he entered his office, his secretary stood up from her desk with a shocked expression on her face. "Mr- Mr. Li, today is Sunday."

Syaoran nodded. "I know," was all he said, before he entered into his office.

The papers and documents he had been working on were still strewn across his desk.

Syaoran sat down on his office chair and neatly started to organize every file. His hands stopped when they rested on a sheet of paper.

He pulled it out and examined the "progress plan," the copy of the original one.

Syaoran rested his head back onto the black leather chair and thought for a second, trying to figure out who the traitor was and who the mystery person who faxed the copy was.

The clues were right under his nose, but he just couldn't put a finger to it.

Suddenly something popped up on his computer.

You got mail.

_Date: ........._

_From: Anonymous_

_Subject:_

_To: Li Syaoran _

_I know you've received the fax. I just want to let you know I'm not the enemy, I'm here to help. I know who stole the "progress plan," but I can't tell you. You'll never believe me. _

Syaoran's eyes skimmed the letter. The sender of the mail was anonymous and the address didn't help either.

He ran a tracking device, but it led no where. Whoever the person was, was very good with computers. Almost every way was blocked... almost.

He clicked on the TRACK button and then on the code box, he entered the 5 digit number: 865598. The screen turned black for a few seconds, but then white digits and letters started to run across the screen.

Syaoran then typed in some letters and entered. A white box popped up, with a private, protected box, requesting for a password. He minimized that screen and then opened another separate file. Then he plugged in two wires, colored black and yellow into his computer modem/ internet wire.

He sighed, while tapping his finger against the desk.

The timing had to be perfect. After the tenth second, Syaoran typed in a series of numbers and digits. A red circle crossed out by a line appeared and he tried again. After the second try, the white box disappeared and a blue box appeared.

"Done, done and done," he whispered as a file appeared.

Information belonging to the sender appeared right before him.

He printed the info and then closed everything, erasing his past movements.

He closed his computer and then tucked the files into a folder.

Good thing he had came to work today. If he wasn't there the moment the email was sent, he would never have gotten the info.

"Bye Mr. Li," the secretary called after him, as he left.

(the hacking thing was bs, I don't really know what goes on.. . )

* * *

"Hey guys," he said to Eriol and Tomoyo, as he entered the café and noticed them sitting near the left side.

The couple looked up at him.

"Hey, what are you wearing?" Tomoyo asked scrunching her nose.

Syaoran looked down at his suit. "I stopped by the office. You know the dress code, so anyway... you told me to meet you here, what's up?" Syaoran said, directing the question to Eriol.

"Well, we need to discuss the "progress reports" matter and since we can't trust anyone at the company since the traitor could be anyone of them, its best we do the talking around here." Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded, taking a seat in front of them. "You're right." He said. "Uh.. I'll have black coffee," he said to the waitress. "So what do you think we should do? Should we continue with plans or discard them?" He asked, averting his attention back to Eriol.

"I think we sho-,"

"Wait, hold on guys. I'll be right back." Tomoyo said, cutting him off.

* * *

"Daddy called today," Sakura said, as they crossed the street.

Kali nodded. "I know."

"Really? Then why didn't you want to speak to him?" Sakura asked. Every time Danny called Kali always wanted to speak.

"He's not my daddy."

Sakura stopped. The people walking in back of them gave her weird looks before passing by them and continuing on.

"I don't look like him. Danny has dark chocolate colored hair and brown eyes, but I have amber eyes and honey-colored hair."

This was the first time she'd heard her 5-year old call Danny by his name. When she was a little girl, she would always try to be near him. She would sit next to him, dinner time or curl up next to him on the bed at night and Danny would always try to push her away.

Sakura could see that Kali had finally stopped pushing back and was starting to pull away.

"How could you say that, baby..." Sakura breathed.

"But mommy, you know it's true. He doesn't love me. He's not my daddy."

"He- Kali-.."

"Hey!!" Sakura turned around hearing the familiar voice.

"Tomoyo, hey!"

Tomoyo came over to them and gave Kali a little hug.

"Hi Tomoyo," Kali giggled, showing her pearly whites.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Then she wiggled her eyebrows, you and Eriol......

Tomoyo laughed. "No, you silly. There's someone else." It was Tomoyo's time to wiggle her eyebrows.

But as usual Sakura didn't get it.

"What? You can't do that to Eriol!"

Tomoyo just laughed. "No, when I said there's someone else, I didn't mean it that way. Come see for yourself," she said.

Sakura felt the hairs prickling the moment she entered the store.

"Hey Jade, Kali," Syaoran said, cheerfully.

"Hi Syaoran," Kali said, smiling brightly.

Suddenly everything was starting to make sense, what Kali said... Kali had met Syaoran already!

The little girl let go of Sakura's hand and seated next to Syaoran. Sakura took the seat next to Kali and Tomoyo resumed her regular spot.

"It's such a coincidence that I bump into Tomoyo," Sakura said. This town sure was small.

"Yea, it is, isn't it?" Eriol said, with a little smile. "Well, it's nice to see you again."

"Yea same here," Sakura said. Eriol was so good to her for keeping her identity secret. Now she knew why Tomoyo married him.

Tomoyo started to ask Sakura a question and soon they launched into a full discussion. Everything was just perfect. Eriol was talking to Syaoran about company matters, while Tomoyo was talking to Sakura.

Kali sat in the middle between Syaoran and her, happily eating a sundae.

Sakura sighed in between the conversation. If only life would have turned out this way. Eriol and Tomoyo happily married, with Syaoran, Sakura and Kali....

With Syaoran, Sakura, and Kali... what?

A happy family?

Yea right... or could it be?

Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence when she felt something warm on her cold hands. She looked down to see Syaoran's hands curled around hers, unseen by Tomoyo or Eriol because of Kali's little form.

He smiled at her and then went back to talking to Eriol, his hand still holding hers.

They already looked like a happy family. No, scratch that.

Sakura felt like she was part of a happy family...

A/N: So that was chapter 12... how was it? I hope it didn't suck. I just started and finished writing this whole thing today because I knew how horrible it is to wait a whole month for a chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. This chapter's for all you excellent reviewers. Thank you so much. It means a lot. : No flames. Please review!

Same one and only,

morninglori


	13. All happiness, no tears

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 13: All happiness, no tears**

Well, I made this a happy chapter because that's exactly what I need in my life right now.

**sweet-little-girl LilBlossomKitty Fantasy Kat AnimeObsessionFantasy sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto azn.viet Broken FallenshadowsDarkfire**

Thanks guys : im reading every one of them

* * *

Previously...

Sakura sighed in between the conversation. If only life would have turned out this way. Eriol and Tomoyo happily married, with Syaoran, Sakura and Kali....

With Syaoran, Sakura, and Kali... what?

A happy family?

Yea right... or could it be?

Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence when she felt something warm on her cold hands. She looked down to see Syaoran's hands curled around hers, covered by Kali's little form.

He smiled her and then went back to talking to Syaoran, his hand still holding hers.

They already looked like a happy family. No, scratch that.

Sakura felt like she was part of a happy family...

* * *

"So guys, I'm done sitting. How about you?" Tomoyo said, stretching her arms.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I want to get off my butt." She laughed.

Syaoran chuckled, "sounds good to me." He said.

Sakura got out from the table, since she was the one sitting outside.

She stooped to help Kali out, but Syaoran had picked her up by the arms and was carrying her out, swooping her like she was an air plane.

Kali giggled, as Syaoran placed her down onto the floor. He tickled her sides and then released her. "Alright where do we go?" He said, looking up at them.

His eyes caught Sakura's.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, nudging her friend.

Sakura shook her head and then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think... we should go shopping!" She said with an evil grin.

Tomoyo literally jumped up and down, excited by that one word: shopping.

"... for the guys," Sakura finished.

She was answered by a frightened look from both Eriol and Syaoran.

"No, no..." they both said at the same time.

"Aww.. please," Tomoyo pleaded, kissing Eriol on the lips.

He melted, "okay..." He whispered.

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.

"How about you?" Sakura said, looking towards Syaoran.

Her breath caught in her throat as Syaoran grinned evilly at her.

"No, I'm not giving up that easily." He simple said, folding his arms, child-like.

Tomoyo laughed. "Give him a kiss and he'll change his mind."

Sakura blushed, shaking her head at Tomoyo, and then turned her gaze back on Syaoran.

He was looking at her with a mysterious look. "Maybe I do want a kiss..." He whispered, low enough for only the two of them to hear.

"So..." Tomoyo said, criss-crossing her arms with Eriol and directing her gaze back to the two. "...what's up?"

"I'll go," he said, taking Sakura's hand in his.

"Great," Tomoyo said, as they paid there bills and left.

Tomoyo and Eriol left first with Syaoran and Sakura in the back.

"I'll be waiting for the kiss." Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear.

When she turned a shade of bright pink, he laughed.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "You'll be wanting it too." And he left it at that.

"Aww... you look so cute." Sakura said, as Syaoran stepped out of the dressing room.

He looked embarrassed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black Chino shirt that had a quarter sleeves and buttons running up the middle.

"I look like I'm ready to dance on top of a piano or table," Syaoran joked.

Sakura laughed. "Nah, you look good."

She smoothed the side of the shirt and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

He did look good. The shirt outlined his chest and the color made his face lit up. He looked dark, mysterious and... sexy.

"Jade," Syaoran breathed.

"Hmm..." She murmured.

"Um... you..."

Sakura snapped out of her trance. Her hand was formerly lying on Syaoran's arm, but was now slowly trailing down beyond safe horizons.

"Oh. OH! I'm sorry," she gasped, as she pulled away.

She was glad when Tomoyo chose the right time to appear.

"Ooh... this shirt's nice." Tomoyo said. "Are you going to get it?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, uh you think so?"

"Sure. What do you think, Jade?"

Sakura scooted a glance towards him. "Yeah, it looks...... nice."

Nice?? These were definitely not the words running through her mind and she wanted to smack herself for thinking them.

"Okay," he grinned. "Are you alright?" He asked, noticing how weird Jade was acting.

"Um, Syaoran. I don't think the customers will take a show of public nudity," she whispered.

Syaoran had unbuttoned his shirt half way and it was showing his perfectly chiseled chest.

She felt like fainting.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Syaoran said, retreating back to the dressing room. Something in his eyes told Sakura, he wasn't sorry at all.

"So what did you get Eriol?" She asked, her question directed towards Eriol.

"Oooh... look." Tomoyo answered instead, pulling out several clothes to show Sakura.

Eriol chuckled behind Tomoyo as Tomoyo displayed everything.

"I feel like such a doll." He said.

"Me too." Syaoran said, appearing back at there side.

Sakura just smiled, holding more clothes she wanted Syaoran to try on.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was starting to get hungry.

They had ventured, to many shops around the place. Sakura gasped with memory as she saw all these old places.

Everything really had changed, but not by much.

The guys had finally seemed miserable enough, trying out all the clothes, so they were cut some slack.

Sometime around 10, Sakura and Tomoyo hyped up there shopping-energy.

Being the gentlemen Eriol and Syaoran were they offered to pay for everything. It didn't matter much to Tomoyo, since she and Eriol were married, but to Sakura this gesture was so generous.

She even cut down on her spending... well, almost.

"We're here," Tomoyo said, as Sakura, Kali and her ventured hand in hand, into the food store.

Eriol and Syaoran dragged behind, holding all the shopping bags, balloons and toys.

"Come on!" Sakura said, obviously laughing at them.

Syaoran replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

Sakura just giggled and stuck her tongue back at him.

When Sakura turned away, she failed to see the genuine smile on Syaoran's face.

"She's something, isn't she?" Eriol said. He didn't miss anything.

Inside, they were seated to a table and handed a menu each.

The place was kind of dark and the tables were rounded with those long table-cloths.

Tomoyo seated next to Eriol, with Kali on her other side. Next to Kali, seated Sakura, who was seated next to Syaoran. (lol) On the right side of Syaoran seated Eriol.

Eriol told the waitress, what they wanted and the lady sped off.

"So..." Tomoyo said, "... what are we doing afterwards?"

Eriol and Syaoran looked up, "Afterwards?" They said at the same time.

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, so you think we should separate, huh? I see how it is." Tomoyo said.

Eriol chuckled. "Well, you can't blame me for wanting to spend some alone time with my wife."

"Awww..." Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol and gave him a kiss for what he said.

Sakura turned towards Syaoran and gave him a sarcastic 'yuck' look. Syaoran laughed and then gave her an evil smile. "We can..."

Sakura blushed and got up suddenly. "Um, I have to use the restroom. Come Kali," she said sheepishly.

Syaoran just chuckled.

As Sakura went to the bathroom, she turned around and caught his lingering gaze.

Shivers ran up her spine... but deep down, she knew she liked it.

* * *

A/N: you think he wanted to kiss her??? HeeHee -

Heyy, I'm in a unique mood. It's Sunday as you know and HALLOWEEN!! I can't wait to go get some candy or ... or play some tricks on people!!

Wells, school's been really stressing me out and when it comes to the weekend I can finally breathe and think again. I hope you guys liked this chapter or at least thought it was worth reviewing for.

Happiee Halloween :DDD

**morninglori**


	14. A trip under

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 14: A trip under**

sweet-little-girl- I hope this was longer! azn.viet.- u think so? Thanks :D AnimeObsessionFantasy- lol no… thankfully no more shopping! I love it, but… err.. niapagirl12193- haha thanks. I hope this wasn't so late. If so, I'm truly sorry. pureheart- no, it's not the end yet. Yet. : ScaryAnna- thanks. What's next is… heheh read this chapter. I hope you like it. FantasyKat- heyy! It's alright. It's just nice to hear from you again gal. and yay! Guess what? My teacher actually got sick! giggles happily Anime-Lover-SS- thanks. Tis a great honor lol. css-sprinkler- yo you scare me. Lol. I updated, so hopefully im safe. -

Hey guys. I'm really not sure how this chapter goes. I've been literally stuck on it, rereading it and thinking. But this is how it turned out. I hope it turned it for the best.

* * *

Eriol chuckled. "Well, you can't blame me for wanting to spend some alone time with my wife." "Awww…" Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol and gave him a kiss for what he said. 

Sakura turned towards Syaoran and gave him a sarcastic 'yuck' look. Syaoran laughed and then gave her an evil smile. "We can…"

Sakura blushed and got up suddenly. "Um, I have to use the restroom. Come Kali," she said sheepishly.

Syaoran just chuckled.

As Sakura went to the bathroom, she turned around and caught his lingering gaze.

Shivers ran up her spine… but deep down, she knew she liked it.

* * *

There's this sadness inside of me, I can't get rid of. I don't feel like myself sometimes. The way I speak, the way I'm acting, isn't me. 

I close my eyes and I just want everything to go away… but it won't. I'm stuck in this pit. I can't get out. The harder I dig, the deeper I'm falling…

I'm looking for a hand to reach in and pull me out.

I'm looking for a soul to reach into my heart and bring me out.

I want to stop living this nightmare.

* * *

"Thanks Syaoran." I said. 

It was 3 in the afternoon. Tomoyo and Eriol had headed home. Tomoyo who worked as the top designer for her mother's company went to prepare for the runway show they were holding on Sunday/ tomorrow.

Not wanting to burden Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran volunteered to drop us home.

Syaoran smiled at me. "It's no problem." He said.

I smiled back at him.

He turned back and settled his gaze on the open road.

Kali rested besides me, staring out the window as the car rolled by trees and fields.

_I, I know what you did  
Like a boy of summer gives his first kiss  
Love, is dancing on my finger  
He got to the heart of the matter and lingered_

I settled in the chair and stared out the window. I caught his reflection, reflected against the glass and I gazed at it.

Did he know what was going on? Did he know that the person he thinks he trust the most would betray him?

_Now I'm walking with the living  
I always liked Steinbeck and those old men whistling _

We're back, we're back in San Francisco  
We're back and you tell me I'm home

Of course not.

Do we ever know?

Just one day, the person you trust the most will suddenly backstab you. The person, who you thought you could trust your life with for eternity, turns out to be the person who messes up your life… for ETERNITY.

In the end, the only thing you can get from life is that you can never trust anyone.

The car slowed up to a stop, as Syaoran pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He turned back to look at me. "Shh... I'm thinking." When his eyes looked like that it made me nervous.

He started the car again and this time they weren't going to the direction of Sakura's house.

"I want to take you someplace, if that's alright with you." He said. He looked at me through the mirror.

I eyed him curiously. "To where exactly?"

"It's a surprise." He just said.

Surprise?

"Okay…" I said, slowly.

He just grinned.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura held onto Syaoran's hand as he tugged her through the trees. His other hand carried Kali who held on for dear life. Those trees towered high over her head. 

"Just wait." Syaoran said. His eyes were practically dancing. There were so much things going on in Syaoran. It was mysterious and quite exciting!

Suddenly he stopped, almost causing her to topple on him. "We're here," he said.

He pushed the bushes in front of her aside and… her breath literally caught in her throat.

"It- it's amazing. What is this place?"

The place was huge. It was a humongous field, high up in the mountains that looked over the city streets. The place was littered with luscious green grass, piney trees and fresh, crispy cool air.

"It's my secret place. I found it when I was a little boy. I used to come up here when I felt like the world was suffocating me. It helped me to breathe and think things over." He said.

She nodded, unable to speak. "But-but…"

Kali was happily exploring and looking over the beautiful view.

"W-why did you bring me and Kali?" She managed to say.

He shrugged. "You like it?"

She nodded. It was so truly amazing. It made her feel like she was on the verge of touching the sky and reaching heaven. She felt like she could fly.

"It feels great up here." She smiled, inhaling the fresh air.

Sakura giggled, as Kali came over to her. "I wish I brought Ms. Sniffles." She exclaimed.

Syaoran picked her up. "Then she would run away, don't you think?"

Kali thought a minute and then nodded, deciding that he had a point.

Syaoran laughed. He loved her. She was so cute, so pure and innocent. He spun her around, making her giggle.

Sakura watched with a smile. How she wished…

Suddenly Kali gasped. "Look." She said. There was an orange-brownish bunny sniffing the grass. As soon as Kali touched the ground, she was off at the speed of light years.

The bunny started to run, upon the sight of Kali and Kali chased after it.

"Don't go far," Sakura said.

"I won't," came the faint response.

She turned to Syaoran with a frustrated look. "She better not want to keep that one too." She exclaimed.

"What?" She said, as Syaoran laughed.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know or knew."

Sakura's ears perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting down onto the grass.

Sakura followed him. "Thanks Syaoran."

"For what?"

"For taking me and Kali here." She answered.

"Yeah... I wanted to." His hand came out and took Sakura's.

"Jade…"

"Hmm…" She murmured. She was still trying to regulate her breathing caused by the touch of Syaoran's hand.

"Look at me," he said.

Sakura turned to look at him, pretending like she was still breathing normally, but…

Ah hell… those eyes.

Syaoran was looking at her intensely and she could feel them burning her, making her feel like she could open up her heart and bare his soul and everything to him.

"I really like you…"

Slowly he started to lean in.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt her senses take over her.

She could smell him, that sweet smell of spices and sandalwood that turned her on like crazy.

She remembered that smell as if it was yesterday, the smell that belonged to him…… her Syaoran.

But then as soon as she thought of him and them (back in the past when they were together), she thought of something else.

**HER.**

_Krista._

Sakura's eyes opened in a snap.

Syaoran's face was less than an inch away. The thought of Krista, shook Sakura and instead his lips landed on the side of her cheek.

"Syaoran," she gasped, standing up.

_Krista._

"Mommie…" came the soft voice with the sound of footsteps crunching the grass.

"I almost got the bunny, but I tripped over a branch and fell." She uncovered her knee, stained with blood and grass.

Sakura straightened her breathing and held her pounding heart. "Co-come over here. Let me see it." Her voice came out smoother than she thought it would be.

The gash wasn't deep, but with the amount of grass and germs on the wound, an infection was soon to develop.

"I left my first aid kit in the car… do you have sterilizer and a band aid by any chance?" She asked, not looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I don't. But I can go get it."

By the tone of his voice, it sounded as if nothing had happened.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll get it myself. Thanks…"

Did anything happen? Sakura sneaked a glance at Syaoran and there eyes met.

For a second she saw something flicker in them, but then they turned back to there normal serious, nothingness.

What was it that she saw in that second?

Regret?... Confusion?

**Desire? **

* * *

She trod through the forest, carefully stepping over branches. There was a path made, but shrubs and plants grew overtime, covering whatever uncovered space that was left. 

Which was why Sakura, was having such a hard time. But because it was still bright, she finally made it out.

Syaoran's black Mercedes Benz was there, parked by the side, glistening in the sun.

Right inside, she saw her black purse and med kit. Using the keys, she unlocked the door and grabbed her things.

Hurriedly, she headed back towards where Syaoran and Kali were. Although it was about 4 P.M, the day was getting dark. With the tree's shading, the forest would be even darker.

About 10 minutes later, she realized that she had taken a detour. Somewhere along the line, she went the wrong way. Now, she was going in circles or probably walking farther away from where she was supposed to.

However, by the time she realized that, it was too late.

It was officially dark now and everything was casting spooky shadows. The moon's light, illuminated a glow over the place and it was really gorgeous, if it wasn't so scary.

Everything was just so quiet. The only thing heard was the sound of leaves rustling in the air and the trees shaking with force. The sound of the wind colliding against the trees, making a ghost's wail caused a tingle to ride up her spine.

She felt just like Snow White, when she was running away from the evil queen.

The only thing different was, she definitely was no princess.

_And there was no prince to save her._

She was just going in an endless path, with no direction and no end.

Sakura felt her heart jump, as a something brushed against her arm. She turned around; not realizing it was a branch.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just a branch..." She whispered. Her voice sounded, distant and alien-like.

"It's just a branch… come on… what are you afraid of?" She talked to herself. "A ghost? There are no such thiiii…"

Her voice faded in mid-sentence, as she stepped down, only to come in contact with air.

She was falling into a pit!!

She groaned as she fell onto a pile of leaves. Her buttocks felt sore, coming contact at a quick speed, with the hard soil, ground.

She touched herself, making sure she was alright. When she stood up, she realized that she had not fallen into a pit. It was just a difference in the level ground that she could not make out in the dark.

"Where am I?" She had a big feeling of déjà vu.

As she walked on, the trees started clearing out and then there were no trees at all. There was a huge clearing and a pond residing in the center, which glistened with the reflection of the moon.

Sakura laughed. She was at Lyndon Lake! (Chapter 8- this was where Sakura took Kali too… this is also Sakura and Syaoran's lake)

She almost screamed with joy! Literally.

She spread her arms and spun herself around, letting the moon's light wash over her. She wasn't lost!!

It was so great to be here.

When she finally calmed down, she thought of the way out. From Lydon lake to where Syaoran was, she had no clue, but the way to her house she did. Now, she was stuck between wandering and eventually getting to where they were or just leaving, hoping that Syaoran would eventually go home.

But what if he went looking for her?

Sakura groaned. Why'd she have to open her mouth and volunteer? Sakura sat under a tree, thinking, when she felt something poke her.

She turned around and realized that the root of the tree was sticking out. She was just about to turn away when her eyes caught onto an engraving on the bark. It was a very familiar bark… a very familiar bark.

She took a twig, lying by the side and started to dig a hole in the soil.

Although, it was quite dark, something glimmered in the soil.

Sakura dug deeper and found exactly what she knew she would find.

A pink crystal hanging from a gold chain stuck out from the soil, glistening from the reflection of the moonlight. It's sharp, jagged edge glimmered endlessly.

With nervous fingers, Sakura picked it up and examined it, in the palm of her hand.

Memories sprang to her mind and unconsciously a sob escaped from her.

This crystal was the gift that Syaoran had given her for her 15th birthday! It was a symbol of their everlasting friendship… and love.

Sakura had buried the jewelry at Lyndon Lake the night she had to leave… THAT night. She thought, she'd never see it again, yet…

Doesn't the past sure have a funny way of finding you?

It was dark and hard to see, so Sakura moved away from the tree's shading and towards the water. The moon's light shone light onto the precious gift in her hand.

It was still in a good shape because the chain consisted of mainly gold. The crystal, however, was quite a little corroded, from years of rain and exposure to condensation.

She was still admiring the beauty when she heard a crunch of leaves. She looked up just in time to see a deer hopping away, but the effect was done. The shock caused the jewelry to fall from her hands and plunge straight into the suffocating depths of the water.

For a moment she stared down at the water, watching the pretty ripples form in little circles. Then she felt it, the loss of something so precious. It felt like she had lost Syaoran's heart.

Yet she knew that if she jumped, there was a chance she wouldn't make it. If an aqua plant, managed to catch onto her foot, she wouldn't be able to get off and surely she would die.

Yet somehow she felt as if dying was nothing compared to loosing Syaoran's precious gift, loosing his heart.

And she didn't know what else influenced her, but she jumped.

For a second she remained in shock. She flung her arms around in the air, searching for a grip, but she fell… down… down and down…

Her body hit the water's surface with extreme momentum and it felt as if her skin was peeling apart.

Her body was sizzling on fire, mixed with pain and emotions, rolled in one.

But then she saw it. That pink glittering crystal, slowly trailing down, towards the bottom of the pond. And by just seeing her objective, her goal, she felt a sudden boost of energy.

Sakura kicked, gliding through the water. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she flung her hand out and cupped something she hoped was what she was looking for.

She brought the item closer to her and when she opened her palm, there it was.

Her precious crystal!

She only had a second to rejoice her happiness, because within seconds, the water knocked the breath out of her.

She struggled to swim upwards, to get to that light above. It was so beautiful and that was what she wanted so much right now.

She wanted to get to the light. She wanted to get free. She wanted to be saved.

However, as she struggled to swim up, something pulled onto her leg. Waddling around the water had caused rough currents and an aquatic plant had wrapped itself around her leg.

Now, no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get to the surface. Sakura pulled on the plant a few times, but the plant would not lose its grip.

She struggled for a good 30 seconds, when she felt it. She had run out of oxygen and slowly her head started to feel light and dizzy.

Within a matter of seconds, she fell into a pool of deep unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where's your mommy?" Syaoran said. It was getting really dark. Sakura had been gone for more than half and hour. 

He had suspected that she'd taken a detour, but thought that eventually she'd find her way. Now, he knew he was wrong, really wrong.

He glanced at his watch once more. Should he look for her? What should he do?

Kali turned towards him. "Syaoran…" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Maybe she went to Lyndon Lake. I think if she was lost, she would go there."

Syaoran felt a part of him suddenly jerk awake. "Lyndon Lake? How do you know Lyndon Lake?"

"Only S-Sakura and I know about Lyndon Lake, **unless…"**

* * *

A twist to this story, right? You guys think it's good? Lol. I know you probably hate me for ending this chapter like this. Believe me, I hate myself too, but it's late now and I really want to watch the telly. :D 

I hope you guys liked this chapter and leave me some reviews to feel good about myself. If you do, I'll update faster. Most definitely. I love the reviews I'm getting from you guys. Thanks.

**Lots of luv,**

**morninglori**


	15. And it continues

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 15: And it continues**

Thanks a gazillion all the way to the stars and beyond. Couldn't have made it without your comments.

AnimeObsessionFantasy, imjustakid, sweetloneliness, Pure Heart, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Fantasy Kat, ScarryAnna, Pinaygrrl, eliana, lil angel in love.

You are the ones who got my ass in gear.

* * *

_Previously: _

"Where's your mommy?" Syaoran said. It was getting really dark. Sakura had been gone for more than half and hour.

He had suspected that she'd taken a detour, but thought that eventually she'd find her way. Now, he knew he was wrong, really wrong.

He glanced at his watch once more. Should he look for her? What should he do?

Kali turned towards him. "Syaoran…" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Maybe she went to Lyndon Lake. I think if she was lost, she would go there."

Syaoran felt a part of him suddenly jerk awake. "Lyndon Lake? How do you know Lyndon Lake?"

"Only S-Sakura and I know about Lyndon Lake, unless…"

* * *

He made his way there almost perfectly, surprising himself. It'd been a long time since he last went there… a tremendously long time. 

He'd picked Kali up into his arms and wordlessly carried her, until they got to that familiar spot in the forest.

"Jade?" He screamed. His voice answered him.

And then he saw it.

There were strands of hair floating near the surface. More like, a person floating on top.

The moon's glow, illuminated upon the surface top, glimmering crazily, almost mockingly.

He'd dropped Kali from his arms and before he knew it, had jumped in.

The cold water jerked from its still movement to unsettled craziness as soon as his body hit the water's surface.

Waves rippled crazily as he clenched that hair into his hand and came into contact with his worst nightmare.

"Jade." His words seemed like a child's scared shriek as her name escaped from his lips.

He ducked under the water and turned her around so her face faced him. Her eyes were closed and her face looked the color of a pale white.

He shook her then. With all the might that he had, he shook and he shook her.

He shook her until his fingers turned numb. He'd officially stopped thinking. Never before had he been faced with this situation before.

Then he knew that he somehow had to get them both out of there. His eyes darted down below, searching for what had caught her in the position she was. In the dark, he made out tangles of the aquatic life that'd caught onto her foot. (a/n: it's not meant to be scientifically correct..k? heheh)

He swam below and tugged on the plant, but it didn't work. It was wrapped tightly around the fabric of her pants and refused to give away. He tugged on it one more time, before getting frustrated. In a moment of frustration, he tugged on the pants, until they gave a satisfying rip. The part of the pant and the plant drifted away, as he pulled Jade around his arms tightly and made way for the surface.

Droplets of water flew everywhere as he came up and inhaled a lungful for air. All of a sudden, it had felt like the whole world had gone and left him completely. His head spun wildly out of control as his lungs ached with lack of air and body ached with sores, but still, he managed to drag both him and Jade out, until they'd reached land.

Kali's screams were inevitable as he laid Jade down onto the soft soil. "Jade," he hissed, as he crouched down besides her and pressed his ears against her chest. He received a low heartbeat that was slowly fading by the minute.

Without a seconds thinking, he tilted her head back and pinched her nose. Then he leaned forward, until his lips covered hers and he breathed, clean oxygen into her. He gasped a lungful of air, before he repeated the process.

He did so once more and when he pulled away, she still laid as lifeless as ever.

When he got no reaction, he placed his hands at the spot between her nipples and started to give her chest compressions. It was 2 breaths and 15 pumps with a continuous cycle.

Two breaths. Fifteen pumps.

Still nothing. He was starting to get panicky as he continued the process. Time after time, it was still the same.

He'd gotten to his last breath, when life sputtered in the body lying on the floor.

Her eyes opened wildly and she coughed, sputtering out gulps of water.

"Syaoran…" she murmured, as her eyes focused on the figure above her.

"Thank god." Syaoran said, as he picked her up in his arms. "Come on Kali," he said gently, as he led the way out.

He was so fucking pissed.

* * *

"It was a good thing you found her and performed CPR. If you'd gotten there a minute later, she most definitely would've been dead. As you know it only takes 6 minutes before the body officially shuts down from lack of oxygen." 

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, yes I know."

The doctor continued on, until Syaoran dropped his hands, somewhat in between quiet and loud onto the metal desk. That was enough to shut the rambly doctor.

"I asked if she's okay now. I'm pretty aware of all the way the body's function." He couldn't help being a bit peeved. Less than a second ago, when he thought he was about to lose Jade, he'd been scared shitless entirely and now he had no idea why. His mind was a confused jumble and he hated it. He was Syaoran. He had his life planned out in front of him, plainly and that's the way he liked it.

However, lately it had all been a confusing mess.

"Oh, the patient. She's fine. Her body's still weak from her near to death accident, but she'll be fine with a night's rest."

"Good…" Syaoran murmured, as he started to turn away.

"Uh, Mr. Li, sir?"

Syaoran raised his rows. "Yes?"

"Another thing… quite weird in fact. While she was sleeping, the nurses found something clenched in her hands. The print was really embedded into her palm so we believed that she's been holding onto this item before she drowned to after she recovered. It's quite amazing infact… ahh…" he continued to his point when he saw Syaoran's patience growing thin, "we were wondering if you might know what it might be." He shuffled in his pocket and pulled out something shiny- a jewel perhaps.

"Well, there you go sir." He dropped the item into his hand and shuffled away.

Syaoran opened his palm and peaked curiously at what he held. His assumptions were correct as he stared at a pink crystal.

It was dangling from a gold chain with bits of the crystal chipped in a weirdly way. But wait… there was an inscription along the edges.

His heart gave a strong tug.

His hands suddenly turned into a clutter and accidentally he dropped the jewelry.

He braced himself against the comforting walls of the hospital, before he picked the jewelry up and without looking at it once more, slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

It was past 9 and the sky had already fallen dark. 

He'd gone for a dinner break, showering and changing before he went back to the hospital. He felt as if everything was his fault and he took all responsibilities of the situation. When he got to the room, he was glad to find that Sakura had woken.

Her little form in the dark stirred as he made his way towards her side.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured.

He switched on the little light on the table besides them. The light illuminated the room, giving off a healthy glow.

"Much better."

Syaoran took in the little details of Jade's face and he noticed how tired she looked for the first time. Her radiant blue eyes looked worn out and exhausted. They no longer shone with the brightness he'd noticed the very first time.

Sakura noticed the way Syaoran stared and she squirmed under his gaze. "Um… about earlier." She grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed it behind her ear. "I'm sorry that I messed up the afternoon." She murmured. "I don't… I don't know how it happened. It just-"

She was surprised when she felt finger on his lips. "I've been thinking…" He murmured, deep in thought. "It's my fault. If I hadn't tried to… kiss you… you probably wouldn't have wanted to go and get the kit. You were feeling awkward, weren't you… you were thinking about that guy you told me about… you still love him."

His last three words came out more of a sad question, instead of a statement.

Sakura inhaled sharply as she didn't know how to answer to that. How could she answer to that?

That guy he was talking about… it was him… and if she answered him truthfully, she'd be announcing the way she really felt and she couldn't risk that… she couldn't… that wasn't her goal.

Syaoran took her silence as a yes and what he did next surprised her. He bent over to her and without any warning he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I don't know why you won't let me be close to you, but I can promise you… I can change for you and…

I'll make you fall in love with me." His warm breath tickled her skin.

As he pulled away, his eyes peered gently into hers, burning her and she pulled away, doing the only thing she could.

Did he understand what he was saying? Did he mean he was going to stop being with Krista? Certainly he didn't like her more than he loved Krista, his childhood friend and love. Certainly he didn't love Jade… a girl he'd just recently met.

Could he?

"What's wrong?" Syaoran said.

Tears were slipping down her face and she pulled away from his touch.

"Are you crying because I'm wrong… or you know how right I am?"

She didn't answer and dong the only thing he could, he sighed and placed an arm around her. "This was supposed to make you happier, you know Jade…"

"Jade?" He tickled her, making her squirm, until she finally had to release her face from the blankets to breathe.

"Stop! You're such an idiot, you know?"

He grinned only, as he brought her face to his. "You know you like me…"

Sakura shook her head and she stared at him. He was so weird; not to mention confusing. One minute he was such a serious person and the next he turned out to be so stupid and fun.

"Jade?"

"Hmmhuh…" She murmured in her daze.

"How do you know Lyndon Lake?"

She froze then.

"What's that look on your face? Does that mean you read more from my diary than I thought…"

He.. wait… he thought she read it off his diary… He…

"Yeah!" She said more enthusiastic than he thought.

He gave her a weird look, then chuckled. "For a moment you scared me you know. Only two… well three people know about Lyndon Lake and that was me… h e r and her brother."

His gaze looked dreamily and for a second he wandered away.

Suddenly the sound of a stomach growling disturbed the silence.

Sakura grinned sheepishly as he looked down.

He just grinned as he pulled a bag out from besides him and displayed the contents to her out of her reach.

"Food!" She exclaimed.

He pulled it away with an evil grin, though.

"If you want some, you have to…… kiss me."

She gave him a horrified look, but her eye shifted to the food back to him.

Food… Kiss…

"No fair." She pouted. "That's bribery."

"Just joking." He said, as he placed it down on her lap.

She grinned, but she kissed him anyway.

His words rang in her ear. 'I can change for you…'

Just this once… maybe, she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe he just might change.

* * *

a/n: are ya still with me? Yeah. Im back. Let me repeat that: I'm back:D im glad, but I hope you guys will review. I could say sorry, but there's just no point in that. I'm not making up any excuses either, but just the simple truth. 

I had no time and I was stuck in a rut. I didn't know where to go after that. Hopefully, now I've got a better plan and now that I've revised my past chapters, everything will go better. Review.

I'd understand if you've forgotten me, because Three- four months is long. Sigh. Atleast I didn't decide to discontinue… that would be cruel.

Don't worry. Im not.

As long as you show you're support.� (comments, criticism, sugestions aceepted.� no flames please.� If u didn't like this chapter, im sry... this is wat i came up with.)

**peace out**

**morninglori**


	16. A stolen kiss

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 16: A stolen kiss**

Pinaygrrl: thank you so much :DD I was really really flattered.

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Does Syaoran know if it's Sakura? I could tell you, but I'm kinda interested in what you guys think. I know ur confused, but give it a shot. Tell me wat ur guess is, k? And thank you for reviewing again! 3

Fantasy Kat: hey:DD You haven't updated ur story for a long time, but I know how it is. I'm just letting you know, I'm still supporting you. Thanks for your review as always.

Aiko: hey, sorry everything's dragging out, but Sakura doesn't want Syaoran to know it's her because he hated her for leaving. Also, if she lets out her identity, plans for her revenge will be ruined. Thank you for liking this fic. It makes me happy !

Rinoa Leonheartilly: lol yeah, im back again. :D thanks for your review.

**Thank you, you awesome people who take the time to make a girl feel good. : rock on!**

* * *

"Krista." 

"Hey Syaoran." The breathy voice filled the phone line. "Are you missing me?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and settled down onto a chair.

"Krista, listen. I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen." His tone was defiant and emotionless.

Krista raised a brow. This was a side she hadn't heard before. "Alright."

"We've been together for a long time, but I think our relationship wasn't built on love. It was built on comfort and lust. After Sakura left, we got together because we were both hurting. We found comfort in each other and that was mainly the reason we got together."

Krista couldn't believe she was hearing this. She'd gotten rid of Sakura. She'd gotten rid of every girl that came in Syaoran's way and this was the result. It could not end like this.

"I- I can't believe this." She managed to say. "How did this happen? Are you saying you want to break up Syaoran?"

His silence answered her.

"You.. you think everything's so simple." Her rocky voice filled the line. "I'll show you. You've made a big mistake."

The phone line went dead.

* * *

The morning's light fell on Sakura and her eyes fluttered in the brightness. Instinctively, she held out a hand to shield her from the light before she opened her eyes. 

To her, it was an unfamiliar surrounding with white painted walls and a window that looked out to nothing.

A chill washed through her as her eyes rested on a blue colored vase holding a pink flower. It wasn't the flower she was looking at, but she felt dizzy as she stared into the depths of the blue vase.

She had a recap of everything. There was the water surrounding her, engulfing her in its darkness, and she was struggling, finding something to grasp. And then there was the moon, the ray of light, she remembered trying to get to, but it was too far, just above her reach.

A little whimper escaped her lips and she curled up in a little ball. She felt alone, as she rolled to her side, pulling the blanket with her, hoping she could bury herself underneath.

She stopped, eyes wide, as she turned to her side and came face to face with someone, their noses barely touching.

His breathing was even and with each breath, his body mounted.

He was sitting on the couch, half hanging off, but his face lay sideways, propped against the edge of the bed.

He looked peaceful with his eyes closed and hair falling gently against his eyes.

In sacred awe, Sakura rested her hand against the side of his face.

She wanted so badly to wrap an arm around and embrace him. She wanted a chance to hold him and maybe for him to hug her back.

She wanted to be loved. Not by anybody, but by him.

She thought her heart might burst, as Syaoran unconsciously in his sleep, wrapped an arm around her frame and pulled her to him.

His body pressed against hers and she closed her eyes because she could feel him so clearly against her.

The heat from his body was so warm and his face was mere inches away.

_Just do it. _

Sakura clutched the blanket and slowly she opened her eyes.

Surprisingly, nothing went on fire.

She looked carefully at him, now with pure curiosity.

She noted how much he had changed, but also how beautiful he had grown.

Her eyes fell on his lips and she knew what she wanted to feel.

She barely thought as she planted her lips gently against his.

It was supposed to be something happy, but inexplicably her lips began to quiver.

Sakura stifled a sob, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her body shook as she stared down at his serene face.

'How did it get this way?' She thought. She had come for revenge, but maybe all along, her heart had a reason of its own.

She buried her head against the crook of his neck and rested there, loving the feel of his warmth and serenity.

But she didn't expect it, when she felt an arm wrap around her frame and cradle her.

He placed gentle kisses on her hair and even though no one was around, he whispered into her ear in a way that made her skin crawl.

"It's alright Sakura." He murmured.

And that was when she reacted.

**A/N: Hi, it's me morninglori. :beams: I know I'm a bad updater, making me lose lots and lots of reviewers, but I'm grateful to my five reviewers. I'm sorry for making this chapter so short and boring, but it's such a sad weather here at home. **

**There'll be more next time though and I know you're impatient, but Syaoran will find out she's Sakura… sooner than you think. C: Just continue your reviews. Like always, Comments and Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please no flames.**

**morninglori**


	17. Listen to your heart

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 17: Listen to your heart**

Disclaimer: The song 'Listen to your heart' is by D.H.T. _dedicated to my sis_

**FlowerLovera**: lol. I tried to update as fast as I could. Hope you'll like it.

**Pinaygrrl**: awww thanks for loving this story. It's nice to know I'm missed and sorry for ending it like that. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**animallva**: hey, thanks for thinking this story's great. I hope u'll like this chapter.

**Aiko**: Heyy, It was kind of my way of ending it dramatically. I'm not sure if it's really a revelation, but I guess it is in a way. I'm glad you like it now. After you read this chapter, I don't know what you will think becuz I kno u want syaoran to know that she's sakura but thanks for reviewing. And yeah, when I have time, I try to write back, because you guys take the time to review my story, so I want to show you that I really do appreciate them too.

**SmrtDancrGrl**: wonderful? Aww thanks… :D

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: lol it could be. It's a wonder what goes on in his mind, while he's dreaming.

Many thanks. This chapter's pretty short, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.

_Does anyone know what happened to fantasykat? She'sbeing reviewing since the first chapter so it's kind of weird that she hasn't reviewed. Neway… here u go…

* * *

_

last chapter...

He placed gentle kisses on her hair and even though no one was around, he whispered into her ear in a way that made her skin crawl.

"It's alright Sakura." He murmured.

And that was when she reacted.

* * *

_before u read: excuse the l's. i wanted space in between, but fanfiction wouldn't allow it, so..._

She looked at him alarmingly and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "What?" She said disbelievingly.

_l_

She threw the covers up and with bare feet fled down the halls of the hospital.

_l_

_Listen to your heart. When he's calling for you._

_l_

"Jade. Wait."

_l_

_Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do._

_l_

"Jade, stop." He caught her arm and she whirled around, so she faced him.

_l_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why… _

_l_

"I'm sorry for calling you that. It was a mistake. But what's wrong? Why are you afraid of me?"

_l_

She shook her head.

_l_

"Why are you afraid to show what you really feel?"

_l_

_Listen to your heart._

_l_

She looked up at him. Did she want to continue living like this? Rejecting what her heart really wanted?

_l_

_l_

_**Listen to your heart…**_

**_l_**

So she did.

_l_

She stepped up to him and pressed her lips against his.

His shocked eyes peered into hers.

_l_

_l_

She only smiled.

_l_

_l_

_Listen to your heart before…_

_l_

_You tell him goodbye._

* * *

She wove her hand in his. "Are you sure they wouldn't mind you not going to work?" 

_l_

The look in his eyes told her otherwise, but he nodded. "Of course." He said.

_l_

He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled against his hold.

_l_

The tides washed gently against the shore and brushed against they're foot as they kicked the sand.

_l_

She loved this. The sun on her face, the wind through her hair, the feel of sand wedged between her toes… and the one she loved besides her.

_l_

"What are you so deep in thought over?" Syaoran asked her, tilting his head to the side.

_l_

She laughed, loving his cute reaction.

_l_

"Well, about you." She blushed at the honesty of her own words.

_l_

"Good." He said.

_l_

She looked up at him, her turn to wonder. "Why good?"

_l_

"Because if you were thinking of someone else, with that look on your face; I would've been extremely disappointed."

_l_

"Only disappointed? Well, in that case, maybe I was thinking of someone else." She laughed at his reaction.

_l_

She didn't expect it, when she was picked off her feet and thrown into cool water.

_l_

"Syaoran!" She gasped, as she struggled to the surface.

_l_

He was in the water, staring down at her and when she came towards him, he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

_l_

"Is someone jealous?"

_l_

"Of course not." He answered. "I don't believe you could be thinking of someone else."

_l_

She scoffed. "Someone's confident."

_l_

The look in his eyes, told her she was in trouble.

_l_

His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her swiftly against him. "You'll never be thinking of anyone else, because when I do this… you melt."

_l_

Within seconds, his lips were on hers.

_l_

And she did melt.

_l_

_l_

_Listen to your heart._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Fluffy, eh? Did you like it? **

**I admit, it was refreshing to write this, but sadly it won't stay this good for long.**

**Secrets will be revealed and evil schemes will occur. So just stay for the ride. **

**As always, I'd appreciate reviews. It'll surely make me smile. **

**morninglori**


	18. It's not that Simple

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 18**

**It's not that simple

* * *

**

gosh, thanks.

_FlowerLover _kawaii! I like that :D

_Aiko_ aww sry for the toothache… that wasn't my intention. Glad u like the fluff tho :D

_Rocks_ thank you… make me smilie

_Pinaygrrl_ LOL… XD

_Orlandosangel _yeah she should! But.. then again, he'll hate her for not telling him, that after all this time, so…. That's why she's hesitating. :

_Sakuralover_ heyyy… I always love new reviewers. Stick around. Aww and thanks for the talent bit..

_sfireSakura_ haha okay. I hope ull like the rest of the chapters

_xiaolang08_ yeah, it's kind of hard to pick a side. : thanks for reviewing

_FantasyKat _nah, im just glad to hear from you again

_SilverLunarStar _yeah.. sadly nothing lasts forever. That's one of the lessons we learn in life X

_addicted_ im really sorry. I do know how it feels to wait for a story to be updated; only it takes the author two whole months, or Three... or never. The next chapter, I will definitely try to get out earlier, so I hope u'll forgive me. I'd love to hear from you again.

* * *

last chapter… 

"Is someone jealous?"

"Of course not." He answered. "I don't believe you could be thinking of someone else."

She scoffed. "Someone's confident."

The look in his eyes, told her she was in trouble.

His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her swiftly against him. "You'll never be thinking of anyone else, because when I do this… you melt."

Within seconds, his lips were on hers.

And she did melt.

_Listen to your heart.

* * *

_

"I've never seen this part of town."

He purchased two corndogs from the stand and handed her one. "Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded, biting into her corn dog. Even food tasted better.

"Come," Syaoran said, pulling her towards the beach.

They walked down the boardwalk steps and entered the beach. They sank with the sand beneath their toes and Syaoran laughed as Sakura's face lit up.

Her auburn hair in the moon shown a beautiful crimson and her eyes lit up with the reflection of the sea.

"Come here." He said. Sakura felt a tingle inside of her as Syaoran curled his hand over hers.

She looked up at him, as their hand touched and her heart skipped a beat with the way he looked at her.

He held her hand close to him, making Sakura feel like her whole body was on fire.

"Do you regret this?" He asked.

Sakura looked away and let her gaze run along the lines of the horizon. She remembered, what he had told her before about Krista.

He had broken it off and… he knew it was Krista who had stolen his company's info.

She smiled as she looked back at him… She'd gotten Krista back, though not in any way personally, like Krista had done to her but it was good enough because… she had Syaoran. "No. I don't." She answered truthfully.

Syaoran pulled her towards him in a quick movement and Sakura let out a little shriek. He grinned, as he wrapped his arms around her small frame with Sakura's back facing him and rested his head against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

The moon was almost full, like how he felt inside.

He felt like he was burning with passion. He was scared with his emotions, but at the same time, thrilled with the prospect of doing something so daring, like giving his heart away.

It all seemed too quick for him, but something inside of him knew that she was changing him and it didn't matter if it didn't seem like something the old him would do.

Because he was turning into someone new.

Sakura sighed with ease as she and Syaoran fell back against the sand.

He trailed soft kisses down her cheeks and neck, before he pulled her against him and they curled up.

As Sakura released a content sigh, she couldn't help to think of the person that was itching on the back of her mind… Danny.

* * *

The waves rolled freely in the almost deserted beach. It was almost midnight and Sakura slowly got up. 

"I have to get home. Kali's waiting for me." Sakura whispered. She couldn't look at him when she whispered Kali's name.

Syaoran nodded, getting up with her. "Are you alright?" He asked, as Sakura rubbed her arms nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking," She said. "Listen, I think I'm going to walk home myself."

Syaoran didn't seem too pleased with the idea. "It's late. Let me take you home." He offered, but Sakura shook her head stubbornly. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, offering him a smile.

He wasn't convinced, but he knew something was up and she needed to think. "Alright." He said, finally. "But call me once you get home."

Sakura nodded. "Alright."

She watched as Syaoran walked away, turning back a few seconds, before he disappeared.

Sakura began the walk back, shortly after Syaoran left. Thoughts were burning in her head and she didn't know what to do.

She knew, now, that she loved him. She loved him so much. Yet, she couldn't tell him, it was her. He would hate her. He hated her five years ago for what she did and now, if he found out that she had lied again, he would hate her more. And she knew… she couldn't take that.

She couldn't take Syaoran hating her.

Frustrated, Sakura gathered her hair into her hands and looked up at the skies… searching for an answer.

However, a shuffle ahead of her brought her quickly to her feet.

In the dark, she made out the brown hair and familiar posture.

Instantly, she stopped walking.

"Hey Sakura." He said, as if it was the most natural thing.

She felt her heart stop and her lungs bursting. "D-Danny?" She whispered. Her voice felt weird and unlike hers.

He looked up at her and then slowly came to her. "You know I watched you and him and at first, I was envious and bitter. Then I began to question why you would do this."

She almost fell, as she walked to him and reached out a hand to touch his face… making sure, he was real. A sob escaped, before she had a chance to think anything.

"And then I realized I was so stupid." He cupped her chin so she looked up at him and his compressed, beaten lips turned into a small smile.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I knew it from the start. You don't love me. You stayed with me because I needed you, but now…" He looked towards the distant darkness. "Now I'm going to return the favor and I'll allow you to go because you are the one needing."

He kissed her cheek as his tears fell onto the bridge of his nose unintentionally. He shoved something into her arms and then broke away from her.

He scrutinized her for a long minute as if wanting to remember every detail of her face… then he turned away. "Next time when you go out, beware of paparazzi. They trace your every step even if you're in Hong Kong." He laughed gently.

Sakura looked down into her hands and saw a magazine which she and Syaoran stood hugging in the front cover.

It was the time; she'd gone over to Syaoran's office bringing him noodles. That time she'd been oblivious, oblivious to what her heart really wanted.

She shook her head, auburn curls falling into her face. She hadn't wanted it to end like this.

But she knew, with every ending, started a new beginning with a new story.

* * *

_**Pretty badly written. I know. I'm really, very sorry. I updated Beyond the Unknown and I knew I couldn't let ppl who liked JTP, down. So, I forced myself to make time and wrote this chapter. Hopefully, my efforts aren't wasted and you'll take your time to review. Thanks. It'll really make me happy.**_

**More is definitely coming. If you review, I'll be happy to post them.**

**Thanks morninglori**


	19. Where Evil Schemes are Revealed

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 18**

**Where Evil Schemes are Revealed**

Thanks a dozen to you guys.

**pinaygrrl AnimeObsessionFantasy Aiko dbzgtfan2004 FlowerLover Sakuralover Anonymous Jenn RoCkS Sakura Mei Yunalesca Fantasy Kat**

* * *

Last chapter... 

"It's okay." He whispered. "I knew it from the start. You don't love me. You stayed with me because I needed you, but now…" He looked towards the distant darkness. "Now I'm going to return the favor and I'll allow you to go because you are the one needing."

He kissed her cheek as his tears fell onto the bridge of his nose unintentionally. He shoved something into her arms and then broke away from her.

He scrutinized her for a long minute as if wanting to remember every detail of her face… then he turned away. "Next time when you go out, beware of paparazzi. They trace your every step even if you're in Hong Kong." He laughed gently.

Sakura looked down into her hands and saw a magazine which she and Syaoran stood hugging in the front cover.

It was the time; she'd gone over to Syaoran's office bringing him noodles. That time she'd been oblivious, oblivious to what her heart really wanted.

She shook her head, auburn curls falling into her face. She hadn't wanted it to end like this.

But she knew, with every ending, started a new beginning with a new story.

* * *

Damp and dark was the weather. 

The sun had long ago hidden behind cumulus clouds, the color of gray.

The wind brushed against her, rippling her sundress so it clung to her. Locks of her blonde colored hair blew across her face in disarray, but she made no movement to push them away.

Her foot slowly fell, one after the other on the hard pavement floor.

The place was deserted now, with leaves rustling and flying in circles as the wind picked up.

Krista settled on the hard granite that circled the fountain. At last, she brought her hand up and pulled her beautiful locks back. "You wanted to talk to me?"

The man that leaned against the statue looked up. He was quite good looking with tamed dark brown hair and light brown eyes, the color of clear caramel. He rubbed the stubble on his chin and chuckled. "For five years, you've ignored me and now we speak like nothing has happened."

Krista looked up, her blue eyes like diamonds, stern. "Maybe if you haven't stolen from Syaoran's account, it wouldn't have been like this."

He shook his head. "Maybe…"

"What do you want anyway?" She whispered.

His eyes seemed almost predatory as he looked at her, with a hint of a mischievous twinkle.

He walked to where she was and sat down besides her. "I propose a plan." He whispered, into her ear.

"What kind of plan?"

He tucked a lock of her free blonde hair behind her ear. "I help you get what you want and you'll give me what I want."

She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "And what do I want?"

His eyes lit up with a certain light and he smiled. "To kill Jade." He said simply.

Her blue eyes widened at his words. "W-what? Where did you get this idea?"

He just laughed, shaking his head. "You forget. We grew up together, Krista… I know you. There's no need to pretend."

"Okay, so you know what I want. But how do I know I can trust you? I thought you liked that wench."

He shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. I only told her about you and Syaoran so she could trust me."

She thought about it for a second, before she turned back to look him in the face. "And what is the thing you want in return? Money… a part of my father's company?"

He chuckled. "The thing I want in return in simple. The thing I want in return is…" He smiled. "You."

Krista's pretty blue eyes, fixed upon him instantly, before a small smile curved on his lips. "All this time…"

"Yep." He nodded, stretching an arm behind his head and relaxing upon it. "Funny, isn't it? So, is it a deal?"

Krista looked at him for a long second and then slowly nodded. This was all going to be perfect…

"Deal. You help me kill Jade and I'll be yours."

Brett nodded, the smile on his face getting bigger. "Great." He said, getting up. "I'll see you later."

Krista settled her back onto the marble statue and slowly her own grin came. "You'll help me kill Jade and then I'll frame you for killing her. Then both you and Jade will be done for and … Syaoran will be left in the shadows with a broken heart. And I'll be there to soothe his wounds once more."

* * *

It was quite chilly out, but the night was still beautiful with bright stars and the well rounded moon for a good campout. 

"Are you really sure you can handle it?" Sakura asked. "It's not as easy as it seems."

"Of course." Syaoran said, picking up the hammer and the nail.

"Okay," Sakura said, quite amused. Like always, he was very stubborn. A pout rested on his lips as he fumbled with the instructions and tried to read them under the flashlight.

Sakura felt a tug and looked down at Kali. She made a motion with her hand and Sakura stooped down so Kali was able to whisper into her ear.

"I have an idea."

Sakura nodded. "What is it baby?"

And Kali continued to whisper something into her ear again.

A smile lit Sakura's face as she took in her words. She laughed and nodded. "Syaoran, we'll be right back." She said to the guy who was currently trying to put the tent up.

* * *

"Hey, you can stop now." Sakura whispered into his ear. 

The sound of crickets over took the pleasant night.

He looked up with a curious expression. "And why's that?"

"Kali and I found a tent nearby. Some previous owners must have left it." Sakura said plainly, face void of any expression.

"Really?" Syaoran asked interested. Their tent was not going very well. Maybe he should have allowed Sakura who camped out many times to put up their tent.

"Yeah. Come check it out."

They walked a few minutes and there in front of them, was really a nicely set up tent.

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura who had an innocent expression.

* * *

Time passes

* * *

Kali had already fallen asleep, leaving Sakura and Syaoran gazing at the stars in the quiet night. 

Silence overtook and contentment rested inside the two.

"You're so evil." He whispered.

Sakura stole a glance at him and then slowly rolled over, so she faced him. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

His eyes had a mischievous twinkle. "Don't think that I'm not aware, you planned this."

Sakura feigned shock and then a large smile curved on her lips. "It's just that you looked so confused and puzzled with it… I couldn't let you go on suffering…"

He smiled, as he pulled her into his arms. "You're amazing." He said.

With his words, Sakura felt herself melting inside.

He gently kissed her delicate nose and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a while." He whispered truthfully, all playfulness aside.

Sakura felt the tears in her eyes, as she snuggled against the crook in his neck. "And you too." She whispered.

They failed to see the little smile that lit on little Kali's face.

Above the stars twinkled happily too.

* * *

I originally planned to leave the chapter off, after the meet between Krista and Brett, but I figured you wouldn't be too happy since it was so short. So from somewhere in my mind I began to wonder how a campout would come out. Let's say, my curiosity was satisfied. It isn't very intriguing, I know, but an SS moment nonetheless. 

Wells, still I hope you take the time out to review. The good stuff is most definitely coming up! Check back, you won't regret it…

One and only,

**morninglori**


	20. Life's priority waits

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 20**

**Life's priority waits**

Sakuralover AnimeObsessionFantasy FantasyKat rema Pinaygrrl Sakura Mei Yunalesca twilight-star1 FlowerLover Meika-chan

Thanks a thousand times… to you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you.

**

* * *

**

Previous chapter..

He gently kissed her delicate nose and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a while." He whispered truthfully, all playfulness aside.

Sakura felt the tears in her eyes, as she snuggled against the crook in his neck. "And you too." She whispered.

They failed to see the little smile that lit on little Kali's face.

Above the stars twinkled happily too.

* * *

Two weeks later

Things that happen in between: Sakura and Kali move into Li's place.

* * *

The summer has come and pass..

* * *

The leaves fell gracefully, swirling down from the trees, in colors of red, orange and brown.

She peered outside the window, at fall's magnificent display of nature. With her knees propped up and her head slightly leaning on the glass pane, she felt very much at peace.

Something in this morning air roused a sense of serenity in her and she closed her eyes, contently.

Originally, she had planned to get her father's company back and completely destroy Krista. But now, after everything that has happened, she realized that she already had everything she wanted… and more.

"A penny for your thoughts."

She opened her eyes with slight shock and to her delight, peered into amber colored eyes.

"Hi you." She spoke gently. She traced a finger along his smooth jaw line and clean shaven chin. He really was a looker. She could look at him all day and never get tired.

"I'm thinking of.. everything." She replied finally.

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I just wanted to let you know that Yelen's coming soon. She wants to talk to you, before you head to Tomoyo's."

Sakura nodded and buried her head into Syaoran's embrace. She inhaled his scent through and through… and felt the greatest bliss in just sharing the moment with him.

Forever and Forever. She would love him.

* * *

"Good morning, Yelen."

The older lady had proven to be more than friendly to Sakura and Sakura greeted her with genuine pleasure.

"Good morning. I can't say how pleased I am to welcome you into my family."

Sakura felt a tingle of pink on her face. It had only been two weeks since she and Syaoran had gotten closer, but the older lady never failed to show her belief that they would marry.

"Thanks Yelen. Here come sit."

She took a seat and gave her a smile. "I know you have somewhere to be, so I'll go quick to the point. I have a few words of encouragement for you."

She took Sakura's hand in hers and shocked Sakura, by giving her the wisest, most genuine smile ever. Yelen had always been wise to her, but right now, she seemed like she saw right through her.

"Once you've got something good in your hands, don't ever give it up, no matter what. In life, we have to take risks, even though the result may be a dead end. The point is, don't be afraid. Understand?" Yelen patted her hand, before getting up. "Enjoy your day."

She said to the lady that attended them. "Have Syaoran know, I want to speak to him."

Sakura only sat; contemplating the older lady's words… did she know?

She only looked briefly at Yelen and their eyes met, but she showed no signs that she knew.

Her cell rang then, interrupting her thoughts. It was Tomoyo and she was eager for Sakura to get to her shop.

Sakura told Tomoyo she would be right there. She briefly recalled Yelen's words and then on second thought, decided she was thinking too much and let it go.

* * *

"Jade! I love you." Tomoyo exclaimed. She seemed particularly swirly-eyed.

"Me too Tomoyo."

"No you don't understand. Because of you, my shop is popular."

Sakura tilted her head curiously. "Because of me… err.. I'm not sure I understand. I've only been helping you arrange your stock… not really much."

Tomoyo took a seat on the brown cushion and patted at the space besides her.

Sakura took a seat too.

"You modeled in Japan, remember?"

'Of course I remember', she thought. It was only a few months ago, since she had quit her modeling career. People in Japan were bitter and shocked, but eventually by time, they had forgotten her and a new model took over.

However, she could still picture all the tabloids with headlines reading, _One of Japan's top model: retired? For unidentified amber haired man in Hong Kong. SEE PAGE 2 _

She had always hated the rumors. They probably made Syaoran out to be a filthy rich womanizer who only wanted her for her looks. And they hadn't even properly identified him.

She was certainly glad about the last part.

"Yeah I remember." Sakura said finally.

"Well… when people found out that Japan's top model was working here, in this humble little shop, they found interest in it!"

"Huh?"

So much for forgetting about her.

Tomoyo nodded excitedly. Her eyes were straight lines across her face and her cheeks were nearly being expanded from smiling too much. "And that's not all. They also want me to organize a runway for winter. I've designed just the perfect clothes for it!"

Sakura started smiling, seeing how happy this was making her friend. "That's great Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm so happy. Sakura, you have to do me a favor."

Sakura nodded. "Of course. Anything Tomoyo.. You name it."

"You absolutely have to be one of the models for the runway."

Silence ensued. Sakura felt guilty for ruining her friend's happiness, but she wasn't so sure about the idea. Finally she whispered. "Tomoyo.. I'm sorry. I can't."

A disappointed look crossed Tomoyo's face. "Please Jade, I'd really like it, if you can. If you're one of the models, more people will come and I'll be able to raise more money for charity.

Sakura felt pretty hesitant.

"Please, just this once?" Tomoyo spoke.

Tomoyo felt so much pride for her shop and work, Sakura really wanted to show her support. Tomoyo had always been there to support her.

"Okay." Sakura spoke softly.

She looked up at Tomoyo after she was silent for a long time.

The joy in her eyes, were enough of a reply.

* * *

"I'm so pleased you and Jade are together." Yelen voiced her thoughts. She'd never seen her son, so happy before. His face had somehow changed and he radiated a certain happiness.

"However, I just wanted to remind you, of your priorities to the company. You've been skipping lots of days of work, I hear. Is that true?"

Syaoran nodded. "I know, but it was necessary."

Yelen just smiled, knowing what he had done on those days… no doubt, spending them with Jade and Kali.

"If you say so," Yelen said. "But I have to warn you, lots of people are trying to get their hands on the Li Corporation, so if you want to keep it, you're going to have to pay more attention towards it."

Syaoran nodded. "I understand. I will."

He knew he was losing pieces of the corporation, every time he was out, but he hadn't really cared. Now, he knew the corporation was in danger, and if he wanted to be able to support his future family, he had to start caring.

* * *

Sakura had to admit, Tomoyo really designed some nice clothes.

They were stylish and they displayed a sense of sophistication and grace.

Sakura felt particularly lucky that she had the opportunity to choose which clothes to model on the runway.

Sakura picked a green silky shirtdress from the rack and slipped it on without any thought.

She pulled her hair back, before examining herself.

She was shocked, at the image that she saw in the mirror.

The shirtdress had totally transformed her. She looked classy, poised and sophisticated with a touch of obliviousness to her grace.

The deep teal brought out the color in her eyes and it worked as a great contrast against her auburn colored hair.

She twirled a bit, not noticing she was being watched.

"Are you thinking of modeling that one?"

Sakura stopped twirling and turned around, startled. He stood all six feet with his familiar light brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had that scruffy, _I didn't bother to tidy myself up when I woke up, but I still look good_, look that made her twitch.

She had to admit, he was good-looking alright, but there was something about him she still couldn't quite place.

"How long were you standing there?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Not long," he said. You look stunning in that, Jade."

"Thank you." Sakura said. She turned her gaze away from him, so their eyes didn't meet. "Are you looking for Tomoyo?" She asked when he didn't show any signs of budging.

"Uh yeah. Is she around here?"

Sakura nodded. "She's in the back room."

"Thanks," he said.

Sakura felt weird as he gave her a bit of a smile and left to find Tomoyo.

She thought he had left, but at the end of the hall he turned around. "Hey, try that brown one with the buttons down the front. I think you'd look nice."

Sakura nodded and gave him, her gratitude.

When he left, she tried it on and surprisingly, it did look nice.

* * *

"Hey Tomoyo."

"Hey Jade, have you picked out the clothes you like?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, they're amazing Tomoyo. Thanks."

Tomoyo beamed. "I'm really grateful you're doing this for me."

"I'm looking forward to this." Sakura smiled. "Oh, hey, I have a question. Why was Brett here before?"

"Oh, can you believe it… He's going to be one of my models too."

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's shocked expression. "I know. But he's really a great person. He volunteered after he heard it was for charity." Tomoyo smiled.

Tomoyo was always an optimist. She always believed in the good of people.

"Do you think he suspects it me, though?"

Tomoyo shrugged lightly. "It's hard to say, but it doesn't seem like he does. After all, even Syaoran can't tell, right?"

Her words caused her heart to sink, but she nodded. "Yeah. I've certainly changed in appearance from then and now."

Tomoyo squeezed her hand, knowing she shouldn't have said that. "But you're still the same person inside." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Now show me the clothes you picked! Measuring time.."

* * *

It was approximately 6 at night and the sky had fallen dark.

Sakura wrapped an arm around herself as she stepped into the cold street. Sweet smells of coffee drifted from the nearby StarBucks and tempted, Sakura went in.

Coffee's aroma and heat embraced her.

She bought herself a hot vanilla latte _to go_, deciding she'd finish the rest on her way home.

The bell rang, as she opened the door and stepped back out into the cold air.

She was surprised as she saw someone familiar outside.

He looked up a short time later and shock flooded his face too. It was however, replaced by a delighted smile. "Hey…" He spoke. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Same here." Sakura said. "What are you doing?"

He nodded towards his coffee. "Drinking coffee, like you."

"I know, but why are you drinking outside. It's cold."

He shrugged. "I like the way the cold feels. Did you know? Hundreds of people, maybe more, die from the cold; just because they don't have shelter, heat… coffee." He said, raising his. "Sometimes, I like to stand in the cold and think about how fortunate I am." He looked at Sakura. "Sorry, if that sounds a bit odd to you."

Sakura shook her head. "Oh no. It's actually… very insightful… I heard from Tomoyo, you er.. are going to help her model for her runway."

He nodded and then laughed.

Sakura noted how carefree his laughter sounded… genuine and purely delighted.

"That's right… I am. I know, it's pretty weird. I just heard Tomoyo say it was for Charity and I knew I had to do it. You're doing it too, if I'm not mistaken, right? Since… I saw you trying on some of Tomoyo's designs."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I am." She smiled. "Hey.. you know that brown shirt you told me to try on?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

Sakura smiled. "It was pretty nice. Thanks."

He smiled. "I knew it would look good on you. I hope you don't mind me saying, but the green one really looked fantastic. You're definitely going to model that one, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. How about you? What kind of clothes are you thinking of modeling?"

"Well.. I don't really mind. I guess, whichever Tomoyo believes fits me."

Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes, temporarily, feeling tears well in her eyes from the cold-biting wind. She wasn't dressed properly for the drastic change in temperature at night. It was probably in the 40 or 50's.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He whispered gently.

"Huh?" Sakura brushed her bang from her eyes. "What for?"

"Here…" He said, taking off his coat and draping them onto Sakura, before she could object. "I've been chatting you up for the past ten minutes, while you were obviously freezing."

"Oh.." Sakura murmured at his outward sincerity. She didn't know why she'd ever considered doubting him. "Thanks, but… aren't you cold?"

He was wearing just a simple plaid colored button down shirt and jeans.

"No… it's fine." He said, giving her a small smile. "Hey, am I keeping you from anything? I don't want you to think you have to talk to me to be polite."

Sakura thought about Kali waiting for her at home. "Oh, no, I wasn't talking to be polite. I enjoyed it. But.. yeah.. I'm supposed to be home already."

"Oh." He nodded. "Syaoran, right?"

She'd almost forgotten he knew she was with him. "Yeah. Here… thanks." She said, handing him her jacket back.

He accepted it. "Good night, Jade." He said.

"Good night," she replied.

His light colored eyes flashed through her mind as she walked home, sipping her previously forgotten latte.

* * *

Hi you guys. Sorry it's been almost a month. Time really passes by fast. School is unfortunately back again and I'll be looking towards writing more and more as my refuge. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please forgive me, if you find careless mistakes.

I keep on forgetting several things, so I'm going to write them so I'll hopefully remember: _Sakura wears contacts that make her eyes seem dark blue. __No one can call her Sakura. _

If you find places where these things occur, forgive me.

I hope you review. Thanks.

morninglori


	21. More than meets the Eye

**Just the Past**

**Chapter 21**

**More than meets the Eye**

My gratitude and thanks to..

**Pinaygrrl**:Thanks for always reviewing. You're one of my best reviewers.

**Fantasy Kat**: You have always stuck by me, since the very beginning of my first chapter and story, so to you, I thank the most.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: You always review too, so thank you so so much as well.

**Sakuralover**: Thank you for reviewing, even when you're in school. I really really appreciate that.

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca**: It's all about a matter of time, when all the secrets of this story come out. It's nice that you reviewed again.

**CherryFreakyFunk**: Brett and Krista are both planning something together. Poor Sakura..

**LilAnimeLuva04**: I'm sorry I ended there.. I'm glad you liked it though. Never fear, the updates here.

**peachy-love**: thanks. I'm glad you liked my story.

**Booklover9111992**: oops. Lols you caught my mistake. Yeah, You're right.. He doesn't know.

**Callista Miralni**: I'm glad you like the songs I've used so far. I didn't realize the lack of details I had in my previous chapters, but I checked it out and I realize that I'm starting to do that now. I guess most of the time, I just try to get the story across instead of focusing on detail, so I'm grateful that you pointed this out to me. I will be sure to try to add more details.

Thanks. I love all of your comments and suggestions.

---

_Previously..._

Sakura thought about Kali waiting for her at home. "Oh, no, I wasn't talking to be polite. I enjoyed it. But.. yeah.. I'm supposed to be home already."

"Oh." He nodded. "Syaoran, right?"

She'd almost forgotten he knew she was with him. "Yeah. Here… thanks." She said, handing him her jacket back.

He accepted it. "Good night, Jade." He said.

"Good night," she replied.

His light colored eyes flashed through her mind as she walked home, sipping her previously forgotten latte.

---

The bell rang as someone came into the store.

"Hey Jade."

Sakura smiled back at him, though his sudden appearance had shocked her a bit.

"Hey. What are you doing here so early?" She said lightly, swinging around the chair so she faced him.

He was wearing a loose button shirt with black khakis pants. His hair was messy and uncombed but he still looked nice.

"What do you mean?" He asked, settling on the chair besides her.

Heat from him, tickled the side of her thigh.

"Well, the store's not opened yet and everyone's not supposed to be here until 10. You're a few hours early." She told him.

He hadn't shaved that morning and his chin was still a bit stubby. Her eyes wandered his face and she couldn't help to notice that.

He didn't reply right away and for a few seconds, they just stared at each other.

Slowly, a slight smile slipped onto his face and he got up from the chair suddenly. "Well, I decided to come help Tomoyo out. There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Of course not."

He just smiled. "Then, I'll go find her.. talk to you later Jade."

Sakura sunk into her chair, as she watched his retreating form.

Something was churning inside of her and she turned her eyes away from his strong build and tall form.

She was missing Syaoran. From the back, Brett looked exactly liked him.

Amber eyes flashed in her head as she sadly thought about how she rarely saw him. His business was demanding more and more of his time that she awoke and slept without him besides her.

He always crept into bed at night and slipped away, early in the mornings.

She looked up lightly as she felt someone's stare on her.

Her breath almost choked in her, as she met her eyes with Brett's dark ones.

His stare was piercing, analytical and strong.

It wracked shivers throughout her.

Sensing that she had noticed him, he quickly looked away and his expression instantly turned light again.

With just a slight smirk, he stepped away into the hallway and left without a word.

Sakura bit the side of her lip.

_What was that look just a moment ago? _

It was almost predatory.

---

"Tomoyo…"

It was late into the afternoon and all the preparations for the day were finally done.

Now, Sakura finally found Tomoyo free to herself with no one to over hear.

"Hey.. well, I'll say today went quite well. What's wrong Sakura?" She said, sensing her friend's uneasiness.

Sakura took a seat besides her friend and helped her to pack up.

While working, she looked up at her friend. "Tomoyo.. I'm thinking of getting out. I don't think I can do the runway."

She was shocked. "What do you mean? Of course you can. You're a natural up there!"

"No that's not what I mean." She leaned in closer. "There's something weird with Brett. I don't think it's wise to be near him. I think he's starting to suspect. Today, this whole day, he's been staring when he thinks I don't notice."

"Well Sakura… he's a guy and… you are beautiful… Of course, guys will stare."

Sakura thought about it but she shook her head. "Hmm.. no Tomoyo. I don't think that's it. I'm sorry, but I think I'd rather just not take the chance."

Tomoyo sighed, looking defeated. "I'm really disappointed. I want you to be there. You look so Kawai in all of your clothes…" She trailed off suddenly and looked like she was doing some serious thinking. "Sakura… you say you don't think it's wise, the two of you are doing this together, so.. maybe you shouldn't have to leave… maybe he should."

Sakura took in Tomoyo's words, but then shook her head. "No, I don't think that's fair. He seems to really enjoy doing this."

"Please." Tomoyo said. "Come on. I have a really good idea. Just listen to me on this one. I know you've been pretty sad that Syaoran's been at work most of the time, well… how about we ask Syaoran to take Brett's part. That way you can spend time with Syaoran and we don't have to worry about Brett. Besides… Syaoran will attract more of the female audiences." Tomoyo added evilly.

Sakura laughed. "I don't know.. what's Brett going to say?"

Tomoyo just shrugged her shoulders. "It'll be fine. Besides he told me himself that at any minute he'll be glad to work backstage. Okay? All you have to do is ask Syaoran and if he says yes, I'll tell Brett."

Sakura nodded slowly.

This really was a good idea.

Besides she would enjoy seeing Syaoran model clothes.

She could never get tired of looking at him.

---

It was late and she felt her body yearning for sleep.

The clock read 1:15 A.M.

"Just a few more minutes…" She whispered.

Tonight.. she really wanted to see him… to be able to feel his arms around her, as they slept...

Ten minutes later, he still wasn't home yet…

She placed her head against the cool wood of the dining table and rested her eyes for a moment.

In her thoughts.. she could feel him, taste him and sense him…

---

She woke up delighted, as a pair of warm lips tickled her cheeks.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed kisses across his face and down his neck.

"Waiting up for me, huh?" He chuckled, sending shivers of delight through out her.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and peered into his lovely amber ones.

"Of course." She whispered. "I've been missing you."

They were so close together, with his nose delicately touching hers.

"I love you Jade. I'm sorry, I've been so busy with work. Can you forgive me?"

His tender words melted her, and she nodded. "Of course. You're forgiven.."

He smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips.

She replied by kissing him back with love and fervor.

Their lips meshed together and their tongues crashed together fiercely.

Their little moment was turning into a big one.

He panted, as he pushed her away. "Not tonight Jade." He murmured. His face held a disappointed and painful expression as he tried to control himself and his needs. "I.. have a lot of work tonight." He said.

Sakura looked at him, disappointed.

He couldn't handle her expression and he took a step forward, placing his palms on her face before he kissed her gently again. "I really.. really want you." He whispered, closing his eyes with want. "But.. I'll.. we'll have to wait." He said.

When he opened his eyes, he brushed a strand of her auburn hair back. "Now, go to sleep, okay?"

Sakura sighed. "But.. I want to just spend a little more time with you."

He shook his head. "I promise, I'll stay longer this morning, okay?"

Sakura hesitated, but she finally nodded. "Alright."

---

She awoke feeling happiness swell in her heart.

Except, it all died, as she turned to the other side of her bed and came in contact with empty space.

He was gone.

"Wipe that little pout of your face."

She turned shocked, as Syaoran sat on a chair near her side of the bed.

He looked seductive sitting with a careless posture.

"I thought you left.." Sakura murmured. "What are you doing, sitting here?" she said.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I was..… watching you sleep."

Sakura brushed lightly. "Did I do anything weird?"

He just shook his head. "No my love. You didn't do anything weird. You looked incredibly peaceful… and beautiful."

Something soared in her, hearing his words.

"Come over here, you… you're too far away."

He laughed, as he got off the chair and sat on the bed. He embraced her fully as she snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

He loved her so much…

"So.. do you have to go to work today or can you spend it with me?" She knew she was asking a selfish question, but she was still hopeful that he would spend some time with her.

He shook his head though, much to her disappointment. "I'm sorry. There's a lot I have to do. I can only stay a few minutes more.." He told her sadly.

Sakura just nodded. Suddenly she remembered what she wanted to ask him. "Syaoran, I know you're incredibly busy with work, but you know that runway Tomoyo's holding… do you think you can be her model on the day you're off."

He looked shocked at her question. Then he laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not good parading myself in front of people anymore.. especially modeling. Anyway.. isn't that more for girls?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, there's plenty of guys modeling. Come on Syaoran, I'd really like it if you could.." She hadn't finished what she was saying, when Syaoran's pager started beeping.

He looked at it briefly, before getting up. "I'm sorry Jade. I really have to go… and I don't think I can help Tomoyo. Tell her I'm really sorry."

He gave Sakura a quick kiss, before he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

Sakura sighed…

Another day without him…

---

Just writing about Syaoran, gets me all hyped up. . Anywho, hey again. How'd you like this chapter? I wrote a part of it a while ago, but the rest has just been shouting at me to be written. So, finally, today.. on election day… NO SCHOOL, I found the time.

So you know the drill. I'm looking forward to your reviews! Don't stop now! It may seem like everything's good now, since Syaoran and Sakura are together.. but we can't forget that Brett and Krista are scheming… AND.. what you guys have all been wondering and I'm very sure annoyed about… Syaoran still thinks Sakura's Jade.

So, it's not over. I still have very exciting and delicious scenes ahead for you. Now, all I need is your support! _And…less hw._

Until next time.

Dedicatedly,

**morninglori**


End file.
